Sonic en Facebook
by Ely The Hedgehog
Summary: Exactamente como lo dice el titulo: Sonic decidio crearse una pagina en Facebook. Ven y mira cual es su experiencia en una red social junto a sus amigos! Te divertiras muchisimo y te sacara mas de una risa! Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo al español. autora original RachieFly. Disfruten y dejen Reviews! :D (((REGALO ESPECIAL PARA TODAS MIS NIÑAS)))
1. nueva pagina

_**HOLA A TODOS! esta es una nueva historia, que como ya dije, no es mia, es de RachieFly, es una historia super divertida, la verdad es que me saco mas de una enorme carcajada xD creanme que desde hace mucho ya planeaba traducirla y bueno, aqui esta!**_

_**esta historia es un regalito muy especial para todas mis lindas niñas que son: Sony (SONATIKA), Shizu (SHIZU JOKY), Maria (MARIA-CHAN24), Gaby (DARK ROSE MOUTH), Judith (JUDITH ROSE DARK), mi Ames (AMY ROSE FANGIRL), Nayi (ONE DARK LOVE)! espero les guste mis niñas!**_

_**tambien decir que hubo una chica que quizo traducirla pero no paso de el capitulo uno, yo prometo traducirla toda!**_

_**Sonic y sus personajes son de SEGA, ahora si mis querid s lectores, GOZEN!**_

* * *

_**Sonic (BlueBlur)**__ se ha unido a Facebook._

Informacio Basica:

**-Sexo: **Masculino

**- interesado en:** Mujeres

**-Buscando: **Relacion

**-Estado:** Soltero

**Sobre mi: **Soy la criatura mas rápida del mundo y no lo olvides!

Bio:

**-Actividades:** Salvar al mundo, derrotar a Eggman, Salir con amigos, comer chilidogs, correr

**-Paginas Favoritas:** Los chilidogs son la mejor comida en el mundo, Eggman es un perdedor, El Agua apesta y otras 10 paginas mas

**-Musica:** Mis canciones

**-Libros: **Odio leer

**-Películas:** Transformer 1,2 y 3

**-Televisión: **Silent Library, Bleach, American Idol, Dr. Phil

**-Juegos: **Mario, Halo, Call of Duty, Viva Piñata

**Sonic (Blue Blur)** ahora es amigo de **Knuckles el Equidna, Miles (Tails) Prower, Amy Rose,** y otras 150 personas

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** ahora se esta preguntando que es la burbuja roja con números

_A Knuckles el Equidna, Amy Rose y a otras 3 personas mas les gusta esto._

_Comentarios:_

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** Esas son notificaciones, mensajes de solicitud de amigos…haz click en ellos para ver que son.

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** dice gracias amigo

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas) – Sonic (Blue Blur):** Asi que el gran azul tiene una pagina?

_A __**Miles (Tails) Prower **__y otras 10 personas les gusta esto._

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** Dice que quiere ver de que se trata esto

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Knuckles el Equidna:** Tampoco lo entiendo

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Tu no entiendes nada LOL

_A Shadow, Sonic (Blue Blur) y otras 4 personas les gusta esto._

**Knuckles el Equidna:** no comiences

**Sonic (Blue BLur):** Se esta preguntando si ustedes dos tortolitos podrían hacer eso en su propia pagina

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Knuckles el Equidna:** NO SOMOS TORTOLITOS!

**Amy Rose – Sonic (Blue Blur):** !

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** …dice…hola

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Sonic (Blue Blur)** se pregunta porque le das like a todo lo que dice

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Espio:** Se pregunta por que escribes en tercera persona

_A __**Shadow, Vector (Dinero Man)**__ y otras 8 personas les gusta esto._

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** dice a que te refieres?

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Espio:** estas comenzando a poner en todo lo que escribes "dice" o "esta"…no tienes porque hacer eso

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** …..dice no me cuestiones!

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Shadow – Sonic (Blue Blur):** Impostor

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas), y Charmy super hyper bee les gusta esto._

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** Negandose a contestarte…impostor

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Rouge (Ama Joyas)** esta en una relación con** Knuckles el Equidna.**

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** dice lo sabía…Lol

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Knuckles el Equidna:** DEJA DE HACKEAR MI CUENTA MURCIELAGA!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** LOL, pero knuxie…

**Knuckles el Equidna** a blockeado a **Rouge (Ama Joyas)**

_A Shadowle gusta esto_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas)** esta soltera

_A 1,259,387 personas les gusta esto._

A **Shadow** le gusta Armas y Extrañar a Chicas llamadas Maria

**Vector (Dinero Man):** A punto de matar a Charmy! L

**Charmy Super Hyper Bee:** Vector y Vainilla sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!

**Vector (Dinero Man):** GGGGGGGRRRRRR!

**Espio:** Ya es suficiente, ambos.

_A Charmy Super Hyper Bee y a Vector (Dinero Man) les gusta esto._

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** *Ocultándose con su laptop bajo su cama*

**Amy Rose: ***Esta abriendo la puerta con la llave que robo*

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** *Esta corriendo mientras ve un puesto de chilidogs en el cual se detiene*

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Amy Rose:** *Saca su maso para estar con su alma gemela*

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** *Esta llorando por ayuda mientras termina encerrado en la casa de Amy*

**Amy Rose:** Esta Feliz! :D

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** No lo esta :´(

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Knuckles el Equidna:** pero que mier….

A **Vector** **(Dinero Man)** y otras 29 personas les gusta esto.

_A Amy Rose le gusta Masos, Color Rosa y Otras 9 paginas_

**Eggman Super Genio:** A punto de conquistar al mundo! Ho, ho, ho, ho!

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** dice DEJA DE ENVIARME SOLICITUDES DE AMISTAD!

_A Amy Rose, Rouge (Ama Joyas) y 3,481 personas les gusta esto._

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** dice LMS la verdad es…

_A Amy Rose y a 1,274,038 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** arrepintiéndose de hacer esto…

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Knuckles el Equidna:** Vigilando la Master Emerald otra vez…

**Charmy Super Hyper Bee:** oooooooooooh! Puedo ir a ayudar? Tienes azúcar? Que tan grande es la Master Emerald? Puedo poner un pie dentro de mi boca! Te gusta el azúcar? Comi una bolsa entera!

**Knuckles el Equidna** ha bloqueado a **Charmy Super Hyper Bee**

**Shadow: **Hmph

_A 7,934,159 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic (Blue Blur), Vainilla The Rabbit** y otras 34 personas son amigos de **Cream y Cheese**

**Cream y Cheese:** Hola a todo el mundo

**Amy Rose: **hola Cream!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** No eres un poco joven para esta pagina conejita?

**Amy Rose: **no realmente Rouge, Charmy ha estado aquí desde hace tiempo

**Charmy Super Hyper Bee:** sip, sip, sip, sip! S-I-P! asi se pronuncia sip! Claro que si!, yo tejia esta pagina incluso desde antes de nacer! Acabo de comerme otra bolsa de azucar!

**Amy Rose y Rouge (Ama Joyas)** han bloqueado a **Charmy Super Hyper Bee**

**A Vector (Dinero Man)** le gusta Dinero, Dinero y mas Dinero y otras 23 paginas que tienen que ver con Dinero.

**Sonic (Blue Blur) – Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Dice eres muy extraña…pero eres caliente!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** lo se ;)

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** trabajando en mi nueva invension, alguien desea probarla?

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** dice yo podría amigo, pero la ultima vez que lo hice me crecio otro brazo

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** lo siento por eso

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** Esta recordando la vez anterior en la que lo cambiaste de genero

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** quien diría que tendrías esas curvas Sonic? LOL

_A Amy Rose y a otras 5 personas les gusta esto_

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** si…pero basta de esos tiempos, esta invension si funciona

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** Esta recordando cuando perdió todo su pelaje y quedo calvo

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** creo que ya entendimos Sonic…

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** Esta recordando aquella vez que…

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** SONIC CREO QUE LO ENTENDIMOS! Esto no es bueno para mi autoestima

**Sonic (Blue Blur), Shadow** y otras 108 personas son amigos de **Blaze Fury y** **Silver the Hedgehog**

**Sonic (Blue Blur) **y**Rouge (Ama Joyas)** están casados.

Amy Rose: ¡

**Knuckles el Equidna:** Rouge DEJA DE HACKEAR LAS CUENTAS DE LAS PERSONAS!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** …pero knuxie…yo no fui ;)

**Knuckles el Equidna:** …

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** esta deseando que ustedes dos terminen con esto…tan solo por un dia

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas) le gusta esto_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas): **pero si quieres cabeza de nudillos nos casamos mañana ;)

**Knuckles el Equidna:** CLARO QUE NO

**Eggman Super Genio** esta en una relación

**Blaze Fury: **es la primera señal de que el mundo se acerca a su fin…

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas), Knuckles el Equidna y 200,000 personas les gusta esto_

**Shadow: **quien deba de serlo esta ciega, muda, estúpida, fea, tener baja autoestima…Y la lista sigue…

_A 92, 048,182,637 personas les gusta esto._

**Silver the Hedgehog:** estoy teniendo mucha diversión

**Blaze Fury:** estas moviendo cosas con la mente, verdad?

**Silver the Hedgehog:** ya quisieras hacerlo, no?

**Sonic (Blue Blur)** y** Rouge (Ama Joyas)** están divorciados

_A Amy Rose y otras 5 personas mas les gusta esto_

_**Knuckles el Equidna**__ a desbloqueado a __**Rouge (Ama Joyas)**_

**Knuckles el Equidna:** ahora dime donde esta mi esmeralda!

**Cream y Cheese:** Ayudando a todo el mundo!

_A 5 personas le gusta eso._

**Shadow:** en serio? Quien lo hubiese imaginado…

_A 10 personas le gusta esto_

**Sonic (Blue Blur)** ahora es amigo de **Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki **y** Goku (Super Saiyan)**

**Silver the Hedgehog:** ?

**Sonic (Blue Blur:** esta preguntándose por que el signo de interrogación?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** quienes son ellos?

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** dice ellos son mis nuevos amigos anime…

**Naruto Uzumaki:** De veras!

**Goku (Super Saiyan):** Es verdad d(^_^)b

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Ni siquiera se quienes son ustedes…ustedes solo enviaron solicitudes de amistad y yo las acepte porque…bueno no se porque las acepte…solo los voy a borrar…

_A 10 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yo veo Bleach! Ichigo/Rukia!

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** queeeeeeeee?

A Eggman le gusta Intentar conquistar al mundo, Intentando perder peso y otras 12 paginas con cosas que el intent pero falla.

* * *

**_BENDITA PACIENCIA LA MIA! OH POR CHAOS! tener que traducir no es algo dificil para mi, PERO EDITARLO TODO! AAAAAGH! *suspiro* todo por ustedes...todo por ustedes... en parte lo merezco por tardar en actualizar xD ñeeee_**

**_bueno, espero que les haya gustado y se hallan divertido y gozado!_**

**_si les saque al menos una risita dejen reviews! y si no... dejenlo!_**

**_(((me duele la espalda xD estar encorbada frente a una lap durante dos horas no es comodo xD asi que DEJENLO! XD)))_**


	2. Abuela Knuckles

_**HOLA! bueno, deciros que, en serio queria subir la parte dos de una vez por todas xD es que en serio es super graciosa y queria subirla lo antes posible :3 me alegro que les haya gustado la primera parte, a mi me mato de la risa hasta el final xD y no tengo duda que pasara lo mismo con ustedes! **_

_**sonic y sus personajes son de SEGA! sin mas que decir, GOZEN! :D**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Abuela Knuckles_**

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** esta decidiendo si iniciar todas sus oraciones con "Es" o "Dice"

_A Amy Rose y a otras 35 personas les gusta esto_

**Knuckles el Equidna:** solamente es tiempo…espera, acabas de hacerlo…

_A Miles (Tails) Prower y a otras dos personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** dice que fue un error

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** pero Sonic lo hiciste otra vez…

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** esta entrando en pánico…no puedo parar! Miren, lo hice otra vez!

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Shadow:** que pasa contigo? Puedes detenerte siempre que quieras…

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas) y a Blaze Fury les gusta esto_

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** Dice tienes razón y empezare a reaccionar…no…oh no, lo hice otra vez! Porque a mi?

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Ichigo Kurosaki – Sonic (Blue Blur):** deja de decir "Dice no me elimines, te amo!" por favor, no te conozco!

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** *llorando en un rincón porque vas a eliminarme* te amo Bleach!

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** a bloqueado a** Sonic (Blue Blur)**

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** es mi dia de suerte! Encontré una esmeralda!

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** uh…Rouge, podrias devolverla por favor? Te vi volando por aquí…rompiendo todo…desordenando el lugar…y tomando la esmeralda…de mi mano…y luego me guiñaste el ojo…

_A 2 personas les gusta esto_

**Blaze Fury:** wow… "encontrar" ahora tiene otro significado…

_A (Miles) Tails Prower y a otras 10 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic (Blue Blur)** ahora esta en una relación con **Amy Rose**

**Vainilla the Rabbit: **aww…no es la cosita mas adorable? :D

**Knuckles el Equidna:** si…lol, es muy adorable…

_ A Espio y a otras 10 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** …dice como paso esto? Yo no hice esto…NO ESTAMOS EN UNA RELACION!

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Amy rose:** gracias Rouge por enseñarme como hackear las cuentas de las personas d(^-^)b

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** …esta preguntándose porque Rouge lo odia tanto…es porque nos divorciamos? Puedo cambiar!

A Amy Rose le gusta esto

**Scourge (Ladies Man)** le gusta _Chicas, Chicas y oh yeah…Chicas! De Fiesta hasta que el sol no brille_ y otras 7 paginas.

**Shadow:** me voy de aquí…Chaos Control…

_A 1,200,075 personas les gusta esto_

**Silver the Hedgehog:** MI CASA…MI CASA…MI CASA…MI CASA

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** Silver que pasa? Que le paso a tu casa?

**Blaze Fury:** quiero decir que lo siento D':

**Silver the Hedgehog:** MI CASA…TU QUEMASTE TODA MI CASA…MI CASA!

**Miles (Tails)Prower:** O.o

**Blaze Fury:** Silver por favor no entres en shock…

**Silver the Hedgehog:** TU…ARSONISTA (persona que incendia cosas)…MI CASA

**Silver the Hedgehog** a bloqueado a **Blaze Fury**

**Eggman Super Genio – Sonic (Blue Blur):** tengo otro plan para detenerte Sonic y esta vez no fallara! Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho!

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** se esta preguntando como es que puedes publicar en mi perfil si no he aceptado tu solicitud de amistad…

_A 12 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic (Blue Blur)** a cambiado su nombre a **Sonic Rose.**

**Knuckles el Equidna:** pero…que…mier…?

_A Shadow y a otras 5 personas les gusta esto_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** wow…lol

**Sonic Rose:** !

**Amy Rose:** Sonic tienes que besarme!

**Sonic Rose:** *escupe agua en la cara de Knuckles* ¿por qué haría eso?

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Knuckles el Equidna:** porque tenias que escupir agua en mi cara?

**Amy Rose:** porque cariño, estamos bajo el muerdago!

**Sonic Rose:** *toma mas agua y la escupe en la cara de knuckles de nuevo* como entraste a mi casa?!

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Knuckles el equidna:** deja de escupir agua en mi cara!

**Amy Rose:** con la copia de tu llave que tengo!

**Sonic Rose:** hora de cambiar las cerraduras de nuevo…espera un segundo…como conseguiste un muérdago?

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Amy Rose:** el amor lo puede todo

**Sonic Rose:** en serio…estamos en Julio 0-0

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** hora de ir de compras! Necesito a alguien que cargue mis bolsas…

_A 51, 827 fan boys les gusta esto_

**Fan Boy 1043:** yo lo hago! Hare lo que sea por ti! Te amo Rouge!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** que dulce eres…pero me refiero a alguien rojo…

**Fan Boy 1034:** *se hecha pintura roja encima*

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** y alguien que tiene rastas…

**Fan Boy 1034:** *va a un salón de belleza jamaicano*

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** y fuertes puños…

**Fan Boy 1034:** *golpea sus manos contra la pared con fuerza hasta que se hinchan*

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** y ojos morados…

**Fan Boy 1034:** *compra lentes de contacto morados*

**Knuckles el Equidna:** estas describiéndome? DE NINGUNA FORMA MURCIELAGA!

**Fan Boy 1034:** pero yo puedo! Por favor Rouge, reconoce que jamas dejare de amarte!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** que dulce cariño…pero la persona que cuide de todas mis bolsas necesita soportar acido en su cara…

**Fan Boy 1034:** *se hecha una cubeta de acido sulfúrico en la cara…y muere…*

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** enseñale…

_A 123 personas les gusta esto_

**Scouge (Ladies Man):** LMS y violare señoritas… J

_A Eggman y a otras 12,000 personas les gusta esto_

**Espio:** trabajando hasta tarde otra vez….

**Knuckles el Equidna:** eres un rinoceronte?

**Espio:** que…demon…?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** Sonic dice que lo eres porque tienes un cuerno!

**Espio:** …crédulo…

**Knuckles el Equidna:** no lo soy!

**Espio:** si, si lo eres…

**Knuckles el Equidna:** eso crees? Bien, es cierto

**Espio:** mmm….sabes que eres crédulo cuando crees que eres crédulo porque alguien te llamo crédulo…

_A 500 personas les gusta esto_

**Silver the Hedgehog:** …vagabundo…estoy solo…

**Sonic Rose:** puedes quedarte conmigo si tu quieres…pero eso va a costarte ¿

**Silver the Hedgehog:** CUALQUIER COSA! Bueno…no cualquier cosa…

**Sonic Rose:** puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees si me das todos los Chillidogs que te pida todo el dia…

**Silver the Hedgehog:** eso es todo..? Traro! *secondose las lagrimas*

**Sonic Rose:** si, y dejaras que te llame Jeeves… (expresión, se refiere a mayordomo o sirviente)

**Silver the Hedgehog:** lol

**Sonic Rose:** es en serio…

**Cream y cheese:** que significa "labor"?

**Amy Rose:** es cuando alguien tendrá a un bebe…

**Cream y cheese:** oh! Entonces hoy es un dia de labor! Gracias Amy!

**Amy Rose:** O.o

**Scourge (Ladies Man) – Eggman Super Genio:** no estoy violándote.

_A 5, 209 les gusta esto_

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee:** como es que todos me bloquean? Es porque no les doy azúcar?

**Vector (Dinero Man) – Vainilla Rabbit:** h-hola Vainilla, c-como estas?

**Shadow:** como es que tartamudeas online?

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas), Espio y otras 4,709,350 personas les gusta esto_

**Vainilla Rabbit:** estoy bien, gracias por preguntar…y como estas tu?

**Vector (Dinero Man):** estoy bien también…gracias por preguntar…estas libre luego?

**Vainilla Rabbit:** no, no lo creo…estoy libre hoy. Porque?

**Charmy:** oooooooooooooo…Vector esta tratando de preguntárselo? Vector y Vainilla! Sus hijos pueden llamarse Vecnilla o Vanector! Son nombres horribles! Puedes ponerle mi nombre de mi si es niño! Y si es niña puedes llamarle Charmy-Beth! Se casaran y serán felices! Ooooooh…puedo ser el padrino? Seria tan dulce!

**Vector (Dinero Man):** *golpea a Charmy* lamento eso…quieres ver una película?

**Sonic Rose:** lol!

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Vector (Dinero Man):** *golpea a Sonic* entonces que opinas Vainilla?

**Vainilla Rabbit:** bueno, no lo se…no me gusta salir con personas que golpean a otras…

**Sonic Rose:** RECHAZADO!

_A Knuckles el Equidna, Amy Rose y a otras 24 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose** agrego a su lista de Familiares a** Knuckles el Equidna** como su hermano.

**Knuckles el Equidna:** no soy tu hermano Erizo! Quita eso inmediatamente!

**Sonic Rose** agrego a su lista de Familiares a **Knuckles el Equidna** como su abuela.

**Sonic Rose:** Hey Abuela!

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Knuckles el Equidna:** pagaras por esto!

**Shadow:** FIESTA DE PICSINA EN MI CASA ESTA TARDE! SI NO VAS ERES UN PERDEDOR!

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas) y a otras 57 personas les gusta esto_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Asombroso! Estare alli! ;-)

**Shadow:** NO! QUIEN HIZO ESTO!? SE QUE NO FUI YO PORQUE NI SIQUIERA TENGO UNA PICSINA! QUIEN ESTA HACKEANDO MI CUENTA! VAS A MORIR ESTE DIA!

**Sonic Rose:** *baja el traje de baño y sus lentes de sol* …osea que…no fiesta?

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Shadow:** ACERCATE A MI PROPIEDAD SI QUIERES MORIR!

_A Espio y a Shadow les gusta esto._

**Sonic Rose:** hey! He notado algo! ya no pongo "dice" o "esta" al inicio de todo lo que digo!

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Shadow:** felicidades…

**Sonic Rose:** gracias, gracias… y creo que es porque cambie mi nombre a Sonic Rose…

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Silver the Hedgehog:** es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado…

**Sonic Rose:** no hagas preguntas Jeeves!

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose:** Ames, como es que sabes que es todo lo que digo?

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Eggman Super Genio – Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Rouge, casate conmigo!+

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** *se dispara a si misma*

**Eggman Super Genio:** me refiero en Facebook.

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** *se dispara asi misma de nuevo*

**Eggman Super Genio:** tengo un buen trato…una linda y brillante esmeralda con tu nombre…

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas) le gusta esto_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas)** ahora esta casada con **Eggman Super Genio**

**Blaze Fury:** *se dispara a si misma*

**Knuckles el Equidna:** *vomita…y se dispara a si mismo*

**Scouge (Ladies Man):** Rouge pudiste haber sido mejor… ;-) *se dispara a si mismo*

_A 136 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose:** es **El** la razón por la que nos divorciamos? Te entregue mis mejores horas de mi vida en Facebook y tu me dejas por **El**!? *se dispara a si mismo*

**A Amy Rose le gusta esto**

**Amy Rose:** desearía que hubiese un botón de no me gusta… *se dispara a si misma*

_A Sonic Rose y a otras 1,742 personas les gusta esto_

**Eggman Super Genio:** Porque todos se disparan a si mismos!?

**Scourge (Ladies Man) – Knuckles el Equidna:** tengo una pequeña duda acerca de algo…como es que estas Online?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** a que te refieres?

**Scourge (Ladies Man):** me refiero a que estas en una isla para ti sin electricidad…

**Knuckles el Equidna:** oh eso, bueno…no tengo ni la menor idea.

**Scourge (Ladies Man):** …

**Sonic Rose:** abuela, podrias leerme una historia antes de que me desconecte? Lol

**Knuckles el Equidna:** ALEJATE DE MI PERFIL O TE ELIMINARE COMO ICHIGO LO HIZO CONTIGO!

_A Ichigo Kurosaki le gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose:** Nooooooooooooo…Ichigo! *llorando en un rincón otra vez*

* * *

_**Bueno esto es todo por hoy xD espero se hallan reido! :D**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me leen, de verdad que su apoyo me ayuda muchisimo! :´) tambien decir que POSIBLEMENTE subire hoy el de Amor Sangriento, aunque aun no estoy muy segura del todo.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo por leerme! Dejen Reviews! :D**_


	3. Shadow SPMing

**_hola! he aqui un capitulo nuevo de esta histroria! espero que les guste! :D tambien agradecer los reviews que me han dejado y todo el apoyo que me brindan! muchas gracias TTwTT_**

* * *

_**CAPITULO III: Shadow SPMing (Síndrome Pre-Menstrual)**_

**Sonic Rose:** Jeeves! DEMANDO otro chilidog!

**Silver The Hedgehog:** estoy en el cuarto siguiente al tuyo… ¿Por qué no solo me lo pides?

**Sonic Rose:** mesero, no preguntes…

_A Vector (Dinero Man) le gusta esto_

**Silver The Hedgehog:** no soy tu mesero!

**Sonic Rose:** oh? Prefieres ser un mesero o un vagabundo?

**Silver the Hedgehog:** Su chilidog Señor… *extendiéndole una bandeja con un chilidog*

**Knuckles el Equidna:** consegui mi licencia!

**Sonic Rose:** para matar?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** no idiota! De conducir.

**Sonic Rose:** para que abuela? No iras a ningún lado…lol

_A Espio, Miles (Tails) Prower y otras 10 personas les gusta esto._

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Uh-Oh…hora de evacuarnos…loco, anti-social y desquiciado equidna en el volante suelto!

_A 1,000 personas les gusta esto_

**Facebook:** Mil Disculpas, pero en este momento estamos teniendo dificultades técnicas. Personas que no son sus amigos o los había eliminado o bloqueado anteriormente serán agregados nuevamente a su lista de amigos. Lamentamos las molestias, hacemos lo posible por reparar el problema. De Nuevo, nos disculpamos.

**Sonic Rose:** Ssssssi…ICHIGO!

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** No…NO! Justo cuando me desasía de el…rápido reparen el problema!

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas) y a Shadow les gusta esto._

**Rosy Rascal – Scourge (Ladies Man):** oh, SCOURGE!

**Scouge (Ladies Man):** mierda…que quieres?

**Rosy Rascal:** no mucho…solo tu CABEZA EN UNA ESTACA!

**Scourge (Ladies Man)** a cambiado su nombre a **Asustadísimo del Fuego-Controla Mentes (Ladies Man).**

**Rosy Rascal** a cambiado su nombre a **Asesina de Scourge.**

**Blaze Fury – Silver The Hedgehog:** desbloquéame :(

**Silver The Hedgehog:** pero mi casa…

**Blaze Fury:** dije que lo sentía D':

**Silver the Hedgehog:** dilo por las cenizas de mi casa! Amaba mi casa; tuve buenos tiempos…

_A Sonic Rose le gusta esto_

**Blaze Fury:** te ayudare a construir una casa nueva…y puedes vivir conmigo hasta que la terminemos.

**Silver the Hedgehog:** en serio…?

**Blaze Fury:** :D

**Silver the Hedgehog – Sonic Rose:** ME LARGO, NO MAS CHILIDOGS PARA TI!

**Sonic Rose:** …pero…jeeves… :'(

**Silver the Hedgehog:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MI NOMBRE NO ES JEEVES!

_A Knuckles el Equidna le gusta esto_

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee:** LMS y no los molestare nunca mas…

_A Shadow y a 7,024,841,192 personas les gusta esto_

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee:** bien!

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee – Shadow:** Tienes grandes dientes de conejo! Lol

**Shadow:** y tu tienes un arma apuntando hacia ti…oh yeah, y yo la sostengo.

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas), Vector (Dinero Man) y a otras 4 personas les gusta esto._

**Knuckles el Equidna:** ahora todo lo que necesito es un auto…

**Rouge (Ama Joyas) – Shadow:** quieres salir luego?

**Shadow:** no

_A Knuckles el Equidna le gusta esto_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** oh vamos… por qué no?

**Shadow:** porque dije que no.

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** *de puntitas* por favor?

**Shadow:** nada de lo que hagas o digas me hara cambiar de opinión

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Oh ya se porque…ya te vino este mes no es así? Lol

_A Sonic Rose, Amy Rose y a otras 4 personas les gusta esto_

**Shadow** a bloqueado a **Rouge (Ama Joyas)**

_A Knuckles el Equidna y a Espio les gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose** ahora esta soltero.

**Sonic Rose:** hago esto solo para dejar en claro si estuvo en una relación con Ames…y NO lo estuvimos.

_A Miles (Tails) Prower y a otras 3 personas les gusta esto_

**Amy Rose:** si lo estuviste.

**Sonic Rose:** NO…NO LO ESTUVE

**Amy Rose:** si lo estuviste.

**Sonic Rose:** NO…NO LO ESTUVE

**Amy Rose:** si…si estuviste.

**Sonic Rose:** NO LO ESTUVE!

**Amy Rose:** no…no estuviste.

**Sonic Rose: ** SI LO ESTUVE Y ESO ES TODO! NO ME PREGUNTES MAS MUJER!

**Amy Rose:** okay, como tu digas :-)

**Sonic Rose:** espera, no! No quise escribir eso! ME ENGAÑASTE! ABUELA AYUDAME!

**Knuckles el Equidna:** por ultima vez, NO SOY TU ABUELA!

**Sonic Rose:** hora de golpear al cabeza de huevo!

_A 1,000,000,000 personas les gusta esto_

_A Blaze Fury le gusta Lo Bello Del Fuego, Quema Baby Quema y otras 7 paginas mas._

**Shadow:** Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Amy Rose:** Oh Shadow! Lo siento tanto, ya te vino este mes otra vez?

**Shadow:** no comiences Rose! ¬¬

**Cream y Cheese:** que significa eso?

**Blaze Fury:** lo entenderas cuando seas un poco mayor Cream…veras, las mujeres y aparentemente también Shadow pasan por una fase en la que todos los meses donde nos volvemos destructivas y amantes del chocolate…

_A 250 personas les gusta esto_

**Cream y Cheese:** …pero por qué? Yo no quiero ser destructiva… :'(

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** no te preocupes conejita…no es tan malo…si quieres saber como es, solamente mira a Shadow :D

_A Blaze Fury y a Amy Rose les gusta esto_

**Shadow:** ALEJEN ESA GALLETA DE LA FORTUNA DE MI VISTA! NO TENGO SPMing! NO – SOY –UNA –CHICA!

_A Espio y a Rouge (Ama Joyas) les gusta esto_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas)** se a divorciado de **Eggman Super Genio** y ahora esta casada con **Silver The Hedgehog**

**Amy Rose:** gracias, porque ahora que revivi podre dispararme de nuevo…

_A Shadow, Knuckles el Equidna y a otras 38 personas les gusta esto_

**Silver the Hedgehog:** siquiera me lo preguntaste? Que pasara si no me quiero casar contigo? Que pasa si quiero casarme con alguien mas? Que pasa si ni siquiera me quiero casar después de todo!? Creía conocerte…

_A Blaze Fury le gusta esto_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** *suspiro* bien, podemos divorciarnos si quieres.

**Silver the Hedgehog:** Nooooooooooo! Quiero estar casado contigo! Tenemos algo especial…

**Blaze Fury:** no lo apruebo…

**Silver the Hedgehog:** por qué? Ahora si quieres casarte conmigo, arsonista?

**Blaze Fury:** claro que no!

**Silver the Hedgehog:** entonces no debería ni importarte! Estoy casado con Rouge y ese es el final!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** …okay…

**Shadow** se a agregado a su lista de familiares como el hijo de **Sonic Rose** y el hermanos de **Rouge.**

**Shadow:** Que? Arreglen esto ahora! Los bloqueare a todos si no lo arreglan inmediatamente!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** eso me dolio…

**Shadow:** si me importara…

_A Knuckles el Equidna le gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose:** tranquilo, tranquilo hijito…todo va a estar bien…por qué estás tan molesto? Los niños en la escuela te están molestando otra vez? O es que no quieres comerte tus vegetales? O te molesta tu hora de ir a dormir? Oh, ya se! Es por lo de tu SPMing, no es asi? No puedo ayudarte en eso….

**Shadow:** JURO QUE TE BUSCARE Y TE DISPARARE EN LA CABEZA ERIZO!

_A 12 personas les gusta esto_

_A Rouge le gusta Cosas Brillantes, Robando a las personas y otras 5 paginas mas_

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** acabo de terminar mi maquina de clonación!

_A Sonic Rose y a Cream y Cheese les gusta esto_

**Amy Rose:** Oh! Eso suena interesante…mas para mi para atrapar a Sonic! Puedo probarla Tails!

**Sonic Rose:** no, no lo hagas hermanito!

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** …pero necesito a alguien que la pruebe…

**Sonic Rose:** bien…yo lo hare…pero podemos hacerlo nosotros dos? Solo en caso que me convierta en chica de nuevo y no quiero volver a sentir…eso…

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** claro

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** todavía tengo la imagen de la ultima vez! Debo publicarlo en Facebook!

_A 51 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose:** … *lagrimas en los ojos* No por favor…te di el dinero cuando estuvimos en la corte y nos divorciamos…

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Gran Azul cuantas veces debo decirte que nunca estuvimos casados de verdad? Y que nunca nos divorciamos…solo fue en Facebook…

_A Silver the Hedgehog le gusta esto_

_**Sonic Rose** agrego a su lista de familiares a **Ichigo Kurosaki** como su madre._

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** queeeeeeeeeee? Nooooooooooooooo! Necio! Nada de esto tiene sentido! No se supone que los erizos puedan hablar! No se supone que seas azul! Y no puedo ser tu madre! Soy un chico y si fuera mujer de todas formas nunca te tuve! Me niego! NO TE CONOZCO!

_A Knuckles el Equidna y a Shadow les gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose:** puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras…pero tu cara te delata! Tu hijo es un guapo y genial erizo azul! Tu nieto es un erizo negro con problemas menstruales! Y tu madre es una ardiente equidna rojo!

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** *saca su espada* aléjate de mí página inmediatamente! Y ARREGLA ESTE PROBLEMA MARK ZUCKERBERG!

_A Sonic le gusta Vestirse como un Chilidog jugante, robarle Chilidogs a las personas y otras 4 paginas que tienen que ver con hot dogs y chili sobre ellos._

**Espio:** ese momento incomodo en el que matas a una araña y todos sus bebes corren hacia afuera de debajo de ella… :´(

_ A 7,000 personas les gusta esto_

**Knuckles el Equidna:** ese momento incomodo cuando…te preguntas como es que sus bebes saben que mataste a su mama?

**Espio:** …a veces solo no se que responderte…

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas), Blaze Fury y otras 9 personas les gusta esto_

**Vector (Dinero Man):** esta enamorado del dinero!

_A Sonic Rose y a Silver the Hedgehog les gusta esto_

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee:** hmm…crei que estabas enamorado de Vainilla!

**Vector (Dinero Man):** ABEJA EN VENTA! MOLESTA ABEJA EN VENTA! PIDELA AHORA Y TE LA DAREMOS GRATIS! PERO SI NO LO HACES PRONTO PODRIA ESTAR MUERTO O ENVUELTO EN FUEGO!

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee:** No! No me des gratis! Al menos dame a un dollar!

**Vector (Dinero Man):** 50 cents…

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee:** un cuarto!

**Vector (Dinero Man)** …un centavo…

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee:** un nickel y puedes hecharme gasolina antes de prenderme en fuego! Es mi oferte final!

**Vector (Dinero Man):** bien! Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo…

**Sonic Rose:** extrañando demandarle a alguien chilidogs para mi… :(

**Asustadísimo del Fuego-Controla Mentes (Ladies Man):** yo me mudare contigo y te hare chilidogs…

**Sonic Rose:** de verdad? Espera…cual es el truco?

**Asustadísimo del Fuego-Controla Mentes (Ladies Man):** no hay truco…es solo que necesito un lugar donde poder esconderme…

**Sonic Rose:** no lo se…

**Asustadísimo del Fuego-Controla Mentes (Ladies Man):** vamos, prácticamente somos familia! Incluso puedes llamarme Jeeves…

**Sonic Rose:** TRATO! Y de quien te escondes en realidad?

**Asustadísimo del Fuego-Controla Mentes (Ladies Man):** no has visto mi pagina?

**Asesina de Scourge - Asustadísimo del Fuego-Controla Mentes (Ladies Man):** Scourge! Donde te escondes? Por qué no respondes a mis llamadas, textos, e-mails, cartas, mensajes de Facebook, etc? Yo solo quiero que estemos juntos y tengamos un poco de diversión…y cuando digo diversión me refiero a apuñalarte con un cuchillo de mantequilla, rompiéndote el cuello, cortando los codos, arrancando los dientes y luego tener una buena noche de relajación con tu cadáver!

**Sonic Rose – Amy Rose:** Hey Ames, he estado notando que ya no le das like a todo lo que escribo.

**Amy Rose:** see…lo creas o no empeze a aburrirme de tener que hacer eso todo el tiempo…

**Sonic Rose:** me lo imaginaba…

**Amy Rose:** especialmente cuando escribes cosas estúpidas…

**Sonic Rose:** …

**Amy Rose:** quiero decir, en serio…demandando chilidogs, mintiendo acerca de tu estado de relación, llamando a Shadow tu hijo y a Knuckles tu abuela? Muy estúpido…

_A Shadow le gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose:** …claro…

**Amy Rose:** mi intensión no es que te enojes pero la verdad es que escribes cosas muy estúpidas…vencer al gran cabeza de huevo? Humm…

_A Shadow le gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose:** Uh Amy…podrias dejar de llamarme estúpido…me haces sentir un poco mal…y me gusta en verdad lo que yo escribo…

**Amy Rose:** necesitabas saberlo Sonic…eres un poco tontito después de todo…

**Sonic Rose:** Deja de criticarme! Nadie es perfecto! *llorando* te llamas acosadora después de lo mucho que me criticas?

**Amy Rose:** si…pero no te preocupes por eso, ya no debes seguir escondiéndote ya que ya no te seguire persiguiendo…

**Sonic Rose:** *se pone de pie* estas terminando conmigo?

**Amy Rose:** No…nunca estuvimos juntos…

**Sonic Rose:** Oh, Si que lo estamos!

**Sonic Rose** ahora esta casado con **Amy Rose**

**Sonic Rose:** ves? Ahora, quieres terminar conmigo?

**Amy Rose:** nope! Solo logre que te casaras conmigo! Yeah! Sonikku será mio por siempre!

**Sonic Rose:** como juegas con mis sentimientos…

_A Knuckles el Equidna y otras 13 personas les gusta esto_

**Miles (Tails) Prower – Sonic Rose:** cuando vas a cambiar tu nombre?

**Sonic Rose:** bueno, veras hermanito…ahora estoy casado :'(

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** O.o

**Asesina de Scourge** le gusta acosar a las personas, partirles la cara a las personas y otras 101 paginas de formas para matar a Scourge

**Shadow:** QUIEN SEA QUE HAYA PUESTO UN PAQUETE DE TOALLAS SANITARIAS EN MI BUZON FRENTE A MI CASA VA A TENER UNA MUERTE DOLOROSA! POR ULTIMA VEZ! NO –SOY –UNA –CHICA!

_A 1,000,000,000 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

_**raaaaawn! porque se tienen que cambiar a nombres TAN LARGOS! ñe ¬.¬**_

_**buaaaano, espero que les haya gustado mis preciosuras ^-^vale la pena, CREANME 0-0 edite esto DOS veces! porque la primera se me borro! TT^TT editar esto no es facil creanme...ña...**_

_**espero que les haya gustado, diganme si se rieron! si no...igual, diganme ^-^ Dejen Reviews! :D**_


	4. Sonic teniendo un mal dia

_**HOLIS! aqui vengo con un nuevo cap para ustedes ^-^ espero que les guste :D**_

_**Sonic y sus personajes les pertenecen a SEGA, ahora si, GOZEN!**_

* * *

_**CAP. VI Sonic teniendo un mal dia**_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** LMS y te calificare del 1-10

_Eggman, Vector (Dinero Man) y otras 1,283,857,011 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

**Sally Acorn – Sonic Rose:** me divertí muchísimo contigo anoche! ;)

**Sonic Rose:** te divertiste haciendo que?

**Amy Rose:** ESTUVISTE CON ELLA ANOCHE SONIC!?

**Sonic Rose:** Que? Por supuesto que no!

**Sally Acorn:** No lo niegues!

**Sonic Rose:** VOY A NEGARLO PORQUE NO ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS MUJER!

**Sally Acorn:** Si lo estuvimos! Nos acariciábamos y nos besábamos!

**Amy Rose:** ACARICIANDOSE!? BESANDOSE!? OH, ESO ES TODO!

**Sonic Rose:** Noooooooooooo! No me gusta acariciar! No soy asi!

_A Knuckles el Equidna y a Shadow les gusta esto_

**Amy Rose:** creí que me amabas!

**Sonic Rose:** …por qué creíste eso?

**Sally Acorn:** Por eso! Porque el esta enamorado de mi! Amy no eres mas que una mujerzuela!

**Sonic Rose:** *ofendido* …Sally te vere en el funeral…

**Sally Acorn:** que funeral?

**Sonic Rose:** el tuyo…

_A Amy Rose y a Rouge (Ama Joyas) les gusta esto_

* * *

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee – Cream y Cheese:** me das un poco de Helio? Quiero combinarlo con mi azúcar!

**Cream y Cheese:** lo siento pero no tengo Helio…

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee:** en serio? Y como es que tu voz es tan aguda y molesta?

**Cream y Cheese:** Que? Crees que es molesta?

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee:** No…creo que tu voz en MUY molesta! Pero esta bien, molesto es bueno!

**Cream y Cheese:** :'(

* * *

**Sonic Rose:** decidi seguir los pasos de mi madre y convertirme en un Shinigami!

_**Ichigo Kurosaki** a eliminado su cuenta de Facebook_

**Knuckles el Equidna:** supongo que no le dejaste otra opción…

_A Espio, Shadow y a otras 4 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose:** Que? Podia hacer eso!? Noooooo! Mama, regresa!

* * *

**Cosmo:** hola a todos

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** Cosmo!

**Knuckles el Equidna:** ¿Cómo es que estas viva…?

**Cosmo:** Si, Tails?

**Sonic Rose:** Como estas? Tanto tiempo sin vernos…

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** te extrañe…

**Cream y Cheese:** Que bien volver a hablar contigo!

**Knuckles el Equidna:** en serio? A nadie le interesa saber como es que esta viva?

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** A quien le importa Knuckles? Cosmo…Estoy muy pero muy feliz de verte de nuevo…

_A Sonic Rose le gusta esto_

**Cosmo:** A mi igual, Gracias a todos!

* * *

**Manic Maniaco:** Hola mundo de Facebook!

_A Sonic Rose y a otras 27 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose:** Que tal Hermano? Como vas con la carrera de tambores?

**Manic Maniaco:** Genial! Todo esta viento en popa, sobre todo estoy de fiesta. Fiesta, Fiesta, Fiesta!

_A Asustadísimo del Fuego-Controla Mentes (Ladies Man) le gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose:** :'(

**Manic Maniaco:** que pasa?

**Sonic Rose:** Nunca me has invitado a ninguna de tus fiestas…incluso a una de nuestro cumpleaños…

**Manic Maniaco:** O.o Oh…bueno te invitare a la siguiente fiesta…pero no quiero que arruines mi estilo

**Sonic Rose:** a que te refieres con eso?

**Manic Maniaco:** Exactamente como lo digo. Estas un poco extraño hermano, con todo eso de Itsugo y cosas familiares…

**Sonic Rose:** es ICHIGO…y no estoy extraño…estoy exactamente como me recuerdas…quiero FIESTA FIESTA FIESTA!

**Manic Maniaco:** …uh, ¿Qué no? Tal vez dentro de unos años…cuando hayas madurado…

_A Knuckles el Equidna y a Rouge (Ama Joyas) les gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose:** *llorando en un rincón*

* * *

**Rouge (Ama Joyas) – Knuckles el Equidna:** hum…no estas mal Knuxie asi que a ti te dare un 8

**Knuckles el Equidna:** que? No quiero que me califiques!

* * *

**Sonic Rose:** te sientes mejor hijito?

**Shadow: ** JURO QUE TE VOY A VOLAR LAS RODILLAS!

_A Eggman Super Genio le gusta esto_

**Sonic Rose:** tsk, tsk, tsk…te has vuelto mas irrespetuoso conmigo…pensé que las toallas sanitarias que te mande te ayudarían…

**Shadow:** con que ese fuiste tu, eh? *se levanta*

**Sonic Rose:** Lol! A dónde vas? Eh? SHADOW! Que estás haciendo en mi casa! Tiraste abajo mi puerta!?Esa es una pistola! No me apuntes! Ouch! Esa era mi rodilla favorita sobrante! Por qué escribo todo lo que me esta pasando!? Mama! Abuela! Esposa! Jeeves! Alguien!

**Asustadísimo del Fuego-Controla Mentes (Ladies Man):** lo siento, me voy con algunas chicas. ;) te ayudare luego…

* * *

**Rouge (Ama Joyas) – Eggman Super Genio:** No voy a calificarte

**Eggman Super Genio:** Porque nadie quiere calificarme!?

**Sonic Rose:** Tal vez porque eres feo y gordo…a nadie le gusta calificar personas feas y gordas…

_A 14,720 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

**Knuckles el Equidna:** GET IN MY BELLY! (video de internet)

**Espio:** eso…fue…raro…

**Knuckles el Equidna:** estaba viendo a Austin Power asi que…GET IN MY BELLY!

**Espio:** …

**A 2,004 personas les gusta esto**

**Knuckles el Equidna:** No me juzgues! Me siento solo en esta isla a veces… :'(

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Yo puedo ir y hacerte compañía ;)

* * *

**Knuckles el Equidna** a bloqueado a** Rouge (Ama Joyas)** …de nuevo

**Rouge (Ama Joyas:** no me importa Knuxie, Facebook no a arreglado este problema aun.

**Facebook:** Hemos solucionado el problema reciente y no volverá a pasar. Lo sentimos de nuevo si hubo algún inconveniente.

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** :(

* * *

**Sonic Rose** se a divorciado de **Amy Rose.**

**Amy Rose:** pero Sonic…dijiste que me amabas…

**Sonic Rose:** …no lo hice…Cuando dije eso?

_A Knuckles el Equidna y a Miles (Tails) Prower les gusta esto_

**Amy Rose:** hace unos minutos…

**Sonic Rose:** Amy…hace unos minutos me volaron las rodillas…

_A Shadow le gusta esto_

**Amy Rose:** lo se…fue antes que eso…

**Sonic Rose:** Y la luna esta hecha de queso verde *Rueda los ojos* Nunca fuiste mi esposa!

**Amy Rose:** pero tuvimos un hijo!

**Sonic Rose:** …queeeeeeeeeeeeee? Okay, sabes que? Usare la táctica de mi abuela…

**Sonic Rose** a bloqueado a **Amy Rose**

_A 1000 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

**Mega Omega:** Mision Completa.

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Hey Omega, Cual era tu misión?

**Mega Omega:** Prenderle fuego a una casa.

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** …por qué? O.o

_A Miles (Tails) Prower y a Shadow les gusta esto._

**Mega Omega:** Fue la misión de mi vida desde que era tan solo una joven computadora.

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** …Okay… y de quien era la casa?

* * *

**Silver the Hedgehog:** MI CASA OTRA VEZ! LA CASA QUE CONSTRUI CON BLAZE EN FUEGO OTRA VEZ!

**Blaze Fure:** Silver calmate

**Silver the Hedgehog:** No! Se que llamaste a otro de tus amigos arsonistas! Te odio! Me mudo con mi esposa!

**Blaze Fury:** O.o

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Huh? O.o

* * *

A **Manic Maniaco** le gusta _Baterista Profesional, De fiesta mientras pierdes tu tiempo en la realidad_ y otras 4 paginas de cosas que el hace.

**Sonic Rose** a cambiado su nombre a **Sonic Cullen.**

_A 1,000 seguidores les gusta esto_

**Knuckles el Equidna:** what…the…Fan Fiction…

_A Espio y a Vector (Dinero Man) les gusta esto_

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** Porque te lo cambiaste a ese?

**Sonic Cullen:** porque a los seguidores mas severos no les gustaba aquel nombre y pregunte si me lo cambiaba-

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** Que?

**Sonic Cullen:** …no se solo escribi eso…

**Blaze Fury:** es genial que cambies tu nombre…pero porque Cullen?

**Sonic Cullen:** bueno…ya que mi mama me abandono, encontré un buen reemplazo…Edward Cullen (el de Crepúsculo)

**Edward Cullen:** lo siento pero…quien eres tu?

**Sonic Cullen:** tu nuevo hijo :)

**Espio:** eso no lo explica todo…

**Sonic Cullen:** Hora de irme, Eggman…otra vez. Nunca se toma un tiempo! Hum!

**Sonic Cullen:** *5 segundos después* bueno…creo que no necesitaba despedirme…

**Eggman Super Genio:** *cansado* ganaste…esta vea…Sonic…Pero prepárate…la próxima vez…ah, olvídalo! Voy a…hacerme un Sandwich…y descansare ahora…de todas formas a salir va el Dr. Phil

* * *

**Cream y Cheese:** Alguien quiere un poco de compañía?

**Sonic Cullen:** *cri cri* … *cri cri*

_A Shadow y a otras 18 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

A **Shadow** le gusta _Odio a todo el mundo _y_ Parezco emo pero no lo soy._

* * *

**Sonic Cullen – Miles (Tails) Prower:** me voy porque tengo hambre y Scourge se fue con chicas otra vez…

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** muy bien. Tengo unos cuantos chilidogs…oh, ya estas aquí…

**Sonic Cullen:** Siiiiiiiiii!

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** …eso fue mas rápido de lo que pensé Sonic…

_A Blaze Fury le gusta esto_

* * *

**Miles (Tails) Prower – Cosmo:** Aun tengo la semilla que me diste…

**Cosmo:** de verdad? :)

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** Si, asi es yo…OH DIOS MIO SONIC QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?

**Sonic Cullen:** Que? Me termine los chilidogs y encontré una semilla de calabaza y me la quize comer también…

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** esa…no era…una semilla…de calabaza… *se desmalla*

**Sonic Cullen:** estas bien? Tails! Alguien llame al 911! PORQUE SIGO ESCRIBIENDO TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!?

**Cosmo:** O.o

_A 14 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

**Sally Acorn:** En el hospital :'(

_A Amy Rose, Shadow y a otras 1,494,638,016 personas les gusta esto._

* * *

**Silver the Hedgehog – Rouge (Ama Joyas):** ESPOSA! PORQUE NO ME DEJAS ENTRAR!? *golpeando la puerta*

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** *sosteniendo la puerta* No puedes estar conmigo! No estamos casados en realidad! Porque las personas no entienden que el matrimonio en Facebook no es real!

**Silver the Hedgehog:** pero te amo! Y los arsonistas aman quemar todas mis casas!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Largo de mi propiedad!

* * *

**Rouge (Ama Joyas)** se a divorciado de Silver the Hedgehog.

**Silver the Hedgehog:** …mi corazón… /3

* * *

_**Super Mario** se a agregado a la lista de **Sonic Cullen** como Rival Numero 1._

**Sonic Cullen:** Mario!

**Mario:** Sonic!

**Sonic Cullen:** Mario!

**Mario:** Sonic!

**Sonic Cullen:** Mario!

**Mario:** Sonic!

**Knuckles el Equidna:** cuanto tiempo ustedes dos planean estar asi?

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas), Mega Omega y otras 5 personas les gusta esto!_

**Sonic Cullen:** eso no te concierne abuelita…Mario!

**Mario:** Sonic…hagámoslo!

**Sonic Cullen:** Mario!

**Mario:** Sonic!

**Sonic:** muy bien…tu lo pediste…TU MAMA ES TAN FEA QUE TUS PECESITOS DORADOS DE TUS JUEGOS SONRIEN AL VERLA POR DETRÁS!

_A Charmy Super Hiper Bee le gusta esto_

**Mario:** TU MAMA ES TAN ESTUPIDA QUE INTENTO PONER LOS DULCES MIM'S EN ORDEN ALFABETICO!

**Sonic Cullen:** *grito* TU MAMA ES TAN SUCIA QUE CUANDO TOCA UNA DUCHA ESTA SE OXIDA AUNQUE SEA DE PLASTICO!

**Mario:** LA BOCA DE TU MAMA ES TAN SUCIA QUE 2 DE CADA 3 MOSCAS PREFIERE SU BOCA PARA ESTIERCOL!

_A Eggman Super Genio y a otras 13 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic Cullen:** …mama… *comienza a llorar* …te maldigo Mario!

**Mario:** no odies al jugador, odia el jugador perdedor! Ya me voy, debo volver a salvar a Peach…

_A Super Luigi y a Bowser Beast les gusta esto_

**Sonic Cullen:** hazlo! Te ganare la próxima vez!

**Shadow:** ya lo consiguió…

_A 439 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

**Asesina de Scourge – Sonic Cullen:** escuche que sabes donde esta Scourge…

**Sonic Cullen:** …es posible…que tan malo es lo que quieres saber?

**Asesina de Scourge:** dimelo y no te matare…

**Sonic Cullen:** Eh…la vida es tan sobrevalorada… ¿Qué más tienes?

_A Shadow le gusta esto_

**Asesina de Scourge:** te daré un cupón para chilidogs gratis…

**Sonic Cullen:** Esta justo aquí durmiendo en mi casa! Acaba de regresar de estar con unas chicas!

**Asesina de Scourge:** en seguida llego.

**Sonic Cullen:** podrias tocar por favor? Tiraron abajo mi puerta y acaban de reparármela…

* * *

**Espio:** no le prestes dinero a tus amigos o terminaras perdiendo…

_A 2,743 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic Cullen:** unas palabras de parte del Dr. Phill…

**Vector (Dinero Man):** vamos espio, por favoooooooor! Lo necesito! No somos técnicamente amigos…somos mas como socios o extraños!

**Sonic Cullen:** eso es mucho mejor porque es un pequeño préstamo a un extraño que a un amigo…

_A Knuckles el Equidna y a otras 29 personas les gusta esto_

**Espio:** lol…bien Vector…para que lo necesitas de todas formas?

**Vector (Dinero Man):** Vainilla por fin acepto ir a ver una película conmigo y por primera vez en mi vida he quebrado! El dinero ha roto mi corazón!

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee:** oooooooooooooooooh! Puedo iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!?

**Vector (Dinero Man):** *agarra a Charmy, lo mete en una caja de metal a prueba de ruido y le cubre la boca* por favor Espio, prometo pagarte!

**Espio:** *suspira pesadamente* bien…

**Vector (Dinero Man):** gracias! Te ayudare creeme! Si ves a una linda chica que te interese te enseñare a como poder besarla y que a ella le guste, te guiñe, te abrace e incluso te pida citas!

_A 53 personas les gusta esto_

**Espio:** …

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee:** *desde dentro* Ha-Ha! Te abrace! Te pida citas! Lol! Espera…Vector! Yo quiero ir! Esperaaa! Vector!

**Amy Rose:** mi mazo se rompió! *llorando*

**Knuckles el Equidna:** talvez por estar rompiendo cosas o golpeando personas -_-

**Amy Rose:** de que otra forma puedo liberar mi ira? Perforando cosas como tu?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** no…y ya no perforo cosas, ayudo a las personas con eso…

**Amy Rose:** meditando?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** no! Yo solo inhalo y exhalo…y luego bailo –Get in My Belly! –

**Amy Rose:** …

**Knuckles el Equidna:** di lo que quieras pero funciona…

**Amy Rose:** …suena un poco raro, como es que liberas tu ira?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** no…solo me hace reir y reis y desvia mi atención de mi ira

**Amy Rose:** hmm, ¿sabes que? Ha sido un placer hablar contigo…deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo…en unas cuantas décadas…

_A Shadow le gusta esto_

* * *

**Vainilla Rbbit:** ire a ver unas películas con Vector…es muy dulce en serio!

_A 17 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic Cullen:** lol

_A 2 personas les gusta esto_

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee:** Señorita Vainilla Lady Rabbit…me estaba preguntando si podría acompañarlos y disfrutar de la película al lado de vosotros dos…le pregunte a Vector y el abuso de mi y me dijo que no…pero es que le pregunto a usted porque yo en serio quiero ver una película desde el fondo de mi corazón…podría sentarme a un lado suyo para que no me pase nada? Estare muy callado…por favor?

**Vainilla Rabbit:** *conmovida* Por supuesto que puedes! No tenia idea de que Vector llegara a ser tan cruel! Definitivamente perdió su genialidad conmigo…puedes sentarte en medio de nosotros y estare segura que no te haga daño!

**Charmy Super Hiper Bee:** *le guiña a Vector*

**Vector (Dinero Man):** *llorando*

_A Sonic Cullen y a otras 43 personas mas les gusta esto_

* * *

**Sonic Cullen: estoy teniendo un mal dia…**

**Edward Cullen:** quieres hablar sobre eso?

**Sonic Cullen:** en verdad me escucharas?

**Edward Cullen:** tengo tiempo hasta de sobra, veras…soy inmortal…

_A Alice Cullen y a Sonic Cullen les gusta esto_

**Sonic Cullen:** :'D bueno. Primero mi mama me abandono…luego mi hermano dice que soy un inmaduro…luego mi hijo me dispara en mi rodilla favorita…tuve que divorciarme de nuevo…y luego me comi lo que parecía una semilla de calabaza pero creo que es un bebe de cosmo pokemon que será una planta monstruo que crecerá en mi estomago…y luego Mario gano otra ronda sobre nuestras mamas…

**Edward Cullen:** wow…ni siquiera Bella a tenido tan mala suerte…

**Sonic Cullen:** es cierto. Como esta ella?

**Edward Cullen:** bien. Ahora que ella es inmortal no tengo que estar perdiendo tanto tiempo preocupándome en protegerla siempre

**Sonic Cullen:** que alivio porque era propensa a los accidentes… ¿Cómo esta Nessie?

**Edward Cullen:** con Jacob…de nuevo…

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** quien era el?

**Sonic Cullen:** mi nuevo ídolo *-*…y reemplazo hasta que Ichigo regrese a ser mi madre…

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** Oh… O.o

_A Knuckles el Equidna y a otras 5 personas les gusta esto_

**Edward Cullen:** un placer conocerte…y tu eres?

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** igual…soy Tails el zorro…puedo hacerte una pregunta?

**Edward Cullen:** no veo porque no

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** no te sientes extraño al hablar con un colorido –parlante –animal?

**Edward Cullen:** lol, no en verdad. Si los vampiros pueden existir no hay razón por la que animales parlantes puedan hablar…ahora puedo hacerte una pregunta? No te sientes extraño de hablar con un traga –sangre –de animales –como tu?

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** …bueno ahora que lo mencionas…

_A 184,092,854 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic Cullen:** *ojos soñadores* esa es mi nueva mama…

* * *

_**Bien mis preciosuras, espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reido, les agradezco sus reviews y apoyo, gracias! :'D**_

_**Dejen Reviews!**_

_**...**_

_**MENSAJE PARA: FanFiction Fan! **_

_**¿Que es un Fic?**_

_**Hace referencia a relatos de ficcion escritos por Fans de una obra literaria o dramatica (ya sea pelicula, novela, programa de television, videojuego, anime, etc.) En estos relatos los personajes, situaciones y ambientes descritos en la historia original o de creacion propia del autor de fanfic, y se desarrolan nuevos papeles para estos. El termino fanfiction hace referencia tanto al conjunto de todos estos relatos como a uno en concreto, segun el contexto.**_

_**Esto que yo hago aqui, es un FANFIC, ademas, ni siquiera es mio, yo simplemente hago una traduccion, CON PERMISO DE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL, este Fic se hacia, se hace y se hara con la finalidad de causar gracia y para diversion de los Fans, nunca se a hecho con fines de lucro, mis intenciones jamas han sido malas, no he roto ninguna regla de esta pagina web, las e seguido todas, si te molesta el hecho en que haga este FIC, pasa de largo y ya.**_

_**Por favor, siempre e puesto credito a los creadores, ni siquiera a la que escribio este FIC en ingles le han dicho algo asi, y ella escribio esta historia hace años ya, si aun tienes algo que decirme, dimelo y no lo ignorare, si aun asi me reportas, esa es tu decision, las reglas las e seguido siempre, no critiques mas el trabajo de las demas personas. Me esfuerzo para que a estas les agraden y agradezco el que valoren mi trabajo. Si te tomaste el tiempo de leer esto. **_

_**Muchisimas Gracias.**_


	5. Es Hora Del Abuelo Sexy

**Hola**_** gente hermosa! Heme aqui con un nuevo cap para todos vosotros! espero que les guste! ^-^**_

_**Sonic y sus personajes les pertenecen a SEGA, ahora si, GOZEN! :D**_

* * *

**_CAP. V Es hora del Abuelo Sexy_**

**Sonic Cullen – Mephiles the Dark:** Hey, estuve pensando… ¿Qué honda con todas esas formas?

**Mephiles the Dark:** Mephiles the Dark, A que te refieres?

**Sonic Cullen:** Me refiero a que en una no tienes nada de oscuridad, en la siguiente no tienes boca y en la ultima no tienes ni boca, nariz o pies!

_A Knuckles el Equidna y a Shadow les gusta esto_

**Mephiles the Dark:** …porque es mi forma de destrucción! No te preocupes por mi o te matare otra vez!

**Sonic Cullen:** tu NO me mataste! …espera, como es que estoy vivo?

**Mephiles the Dark:** Eso no importa! Lo que importa es que puedo matarte de nuevo! Tengo un premio en mi muro de destruccion llamado "El único en tener éxito en matar a Sonic"

**Sonic Cullen:** *llorando* Que no importa!? Fui resucitado! Dile hijo!

**Mephiles the Dark:** ¿Tienes descendencia? ¿Quien queria reproducirse contigo?

_A Shadow y a Rouge (Ama Joyas) les gusta esto_

**Amy rose:** Yo!

**Shadow:** No soy tu hijo Faker! Y Mephiles… ¿Qué estas haciendo en Facebook? Te derrotare de nuevo!

**Mephiles the Dark:** Sigueme y abandona a tu padre! Yo sere tu nuevo papi!

**Shadow:** …LARGO DE FACEBOOK JUSTO AHORA O SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

**Sonic Cullen:** Tu lo dijiste hijo! Ese es mi niño!

**Shadow: ***se levanta otra vez*

**Sonic Cullen:** *atrancando la puerta con todo lo que encuentre*

* * *

**Asustadísimo del Fuego-Controla Mentes (Ladies Man): **AAAAAUUUXILIOOOOO!

**Asesina de Scourge:** Todos sigan haciendo lo que estén haciendo…esto es entre Scourge y yo…

**Sonic Cullen:** Podriás por favor no manchar mis paredes con sangre? …en serio me gusta el color de mis paredes…

**Asustadísimo del Fuego-Controla Mentes (Ladies Man):** Callaté erizo estúpido! Me delataste! Pagarás por eso!

_A Charmy Super Hiper Bee le gusta esto_

**Sonic Cullen:** lo siento Jeeves pero ella me ofreció un cupón para chilidogs gratis!

**Asustadísimo del Fuego-Controla Mentes (Ladies Man):** Imbecil! *siendo arrastrado fuera de la casa* Te apuesto a que esta expirado!

**Sonic Cullen:** …que cosas dices! *revisa el cupón nervioso* OH NO! Expiro…hace 2 años…ROSY ME ENGAÑASTE!

**Asesina de Scourge:** mira mi cara…esta es mi cara que pongo cuando no me importa… *pincha a Scourge*

**Sonic Cullen:** *de rodillas*ahora no tengo chilidog…ni mayordomo…

**Asustadísimo del Fuego-Controla Mentes (Ladies Man)** a cambiado su nombre a **Carne Fresca (Ladies Man).**

* * *

**Knuckles el Equidna:** No soy tu papi, Soy tu abuelo! Es hora del abuelo sexy!

**Silver the Hedgehog:** O.o

_A 42 personas les gusta esto_

**Knuckles el Equidna:** Oh yeah…creo que esa es la cara que uno pone cuando no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que estoy hablando…

**Silver the Hedgehog:** …de que estas hablando? Necesito limpiar eso de mi mente antes de que empiece a tener pensamientos extraños…

_A Sonic Cullen le gusta esto_

**Knuckles el Equidna:** es un comercial donde un abuelo lego empieza a bailar en un árbol una canción llamada no soy tu papi, soy tu abuelo…

**Silver the Hedgehog:** waaaaaaaaaaaaay….mucho tiempo en tus manos, eh? Necesitas salir mas…

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas) le gusta esto_

* * *

**Metal Sonic:** Todos ustedes no son mas que una mota de polvo para mi…

**Blaze Fury:** ese es el porque nos enviaste la solicitud de amistad…?

**Espio:** …son ellos los que no deberían tener este tipo de paginas…

* * *

**Rouge (Ama Joyas) – Shadow:** Te amo

**Shadow:** Pues yo no te amo

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** me referia a como hermanos… :(

**Shadow:** Aun asi no te amo…

_A Knuckles el Equidna le gusta esto_

* * *

**Eggman Super Genio:** esta funcionando…

**Sonic Cullen:** es solo tiempo…

_A 1,205 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

**Chris Thorndyke –Sonic Cullen:** Finalmente te encontré en Facebook! Puedes enlistarme como tu hermano?

**Sonic Cullen:** Uh…lo siento mi cosa familiar esta llena…

**Chris Thorndyke:** Oh, esta bien! Aun asi, envíame la solicitud familiar!

**Sonic Cullen:** …No tienes amigos humanos…? (Ely: que mala honda D':)

_A Blaze Fury y a otras 4 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

**Big Cat:** hola a todos, han visto a Froggy?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** …cuando acepte tu solicitud?

**Silver the Hedgehog:** me sorprende que pueda escribir esas palabras correctamente…

_A Shadow, Mega Omega y a otras 42 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** aburrido…alguien pregúnteme lo que sea y lo responderé…

**Espio:** ¿por qué la palabra "abreviatura" es tan larga?

**Sonic Cullen:** ¿por qué el pegamento no se pega dentro de la botella?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** ¿Por qué a Tarzan jamas le crecio barba?

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** ¿Por qué ponen fotos de los delincuentes en la oficina de correos? ¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer, escribirle a esa gente?

**Cosmo:** puedes llorar bajo el agua?

**Silver the Hedgehog:** si Barbie es tan popular, ¿Por qué tienes que comprar a sus amigos?

**Eggman Super Genio:** ¿Por qué no puedo golpear a Sonic?

**Shadow:** ¿Por qué tantos idiotas escriben preguntas tan estúpidas?

_A 5 personas les gusta esto_

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** …como sea…

* * *

**Knuckles el Equidna** cambio su estatus de relación a Es complicado.

**Sonic Cullen:** ¿Qué es tan complicado abuela?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** nada que te interese erizo!

**Sonic Cullen:** aww…pero necesito salir! Tienes un "crush" o alguien que te interese?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** NO

**Sonic Cullen:** claro que si! Dime, ¿Quién es mi nuevo abuelo? ¿Es Rouge? Creo que no porque mi abuela y mi ex –esposa es una pareja que podría perturbarme un poco…

**Knuckles el Equidna:** NO ES ROUGE! No es nadie solo…quería cambiar mi estatus…

* * *

**Sonic Cullen:** Alguien por favor digame que no es verdad!

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** Sonic? Que te pasa? Que te dijeron?

**Sonic Cullen:** la forma en la que resucite fue con un beso de la princesa Elise!

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** pues…veras Sonic…

_A Amy Rose, Shadow y a otras 193,834,025 personas les gusta esto_

**Amy Rose:** jajaja!

**Sonic Cullen:** No es gracioso! En serio me beso? Ella es humana!

**Amy Rose:** ¿y si te hubiese besado yo Sonic?

**Sonic Cullen:** …creo que…hubiese sido mejor besarte a ti que a una humana…

**Shadow:** …por supuesto que hubiese sido mejor…muchísimo mejor

_A 148,974,025 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic Cullen:** …

**Amy Rose:** ;)

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ha vuelto a abrir su pagina de Facebook y a desbloqueado a **Sonic Cullen.**

**Sonic Cullen:** ¿Mama? ¿Has vuelto por mi?

**Edward Cullen:** creí que yo era tu nueva madre…

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Fuera de mi pagina! Tu no eres su madre!

**Edward Cullen:** ¿y tu lo eres?

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** …

**Sonic Cullen:** Yeah! Admitiste que eres mi madre…

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** yo nunca dije eso!

**Sonic Cullen: **¡ahora no lo niegues!

**Edward Cullen:** Sonic…elige: ¿El o Yo?

**Sonic Cullen:** …ICHIGO!

**Edward Cullen:** Esto es lo que pasa cuando trato de hablar con mi presa…Adios Sonic!

**Sonic Cullen:** Bye! Siempre recordare tu amabilidad! Dile a Bella que digo holis!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **…no empieces a comentar todo lo que yo escriba…y no creas que regrese por ti porque no es asi! Rukia me hizo hacerlo…

**Sonic Cullen:** Tambien te amo mamá

* * *

**Sonic Cullen** a cambiado su nombre a **Sonic Kurosaki.**

* * *

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** Las primeras cinco personas que le den Me Gusta a mi estatus tendrán un invento gratis de mi tienda!

_A Sonic Kurosaki, Amy Rose y a otras 13 personas les gusta esto_

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge y Vector pueden venir a mi tienda y elegir cualquiera de todos mis inventos.

* * *

**Silver the Hedgehog:** vagabundo…otra vez…deseando que mi ex –esposa habrá la puerta…-

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** ¿Cuandó te vas a ir?

**Blaze Fury:** *lo toma de la mano y empieza a caminar agarrándolo* Alejaté de la puerta de Rouge; volverás a estar conmigo.

**Silver the Hedgehog:** nooooooooooooooo!

**Blaze Fury:** *llamas en los ojos* ¡Si!

**Silver the Hedgehog:** *asustado* si….

* * *

**Sonic Kurosaki – Manic Maniaco:** …me deje crecer la barba…

**Manic Maniaco:** ¿…y me lo dices porque…?

**Sonic Kurosaki:** He madurado…entonces, me dejas ir a la siguiente fiesta?

**Manic Maniaco:** …no

_A Shadow y a Knuckles el Equidna les gusta esto_

* * *

**Sally Acorn** a eliminado su pagina en Facebook.

_A 493,739,452,982 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

**Cream y Cheese:** Quiero tratar de responder algunas preguntas, asi que, alguna pregunta para mi?

**Mega Omega:** Pregunta: ¿Cheese es niña o niño?

_A Sonic Kurosaki le gusta esto_

**Cream y Cheese:** No lo se…Le preguntare… *5 minutos después* Cheese dice que el aun no sabe…

**Mega Omega:** ¿Comó puedes entender su lenguaje? Solo hacen sonidos agundos…

_A Vector (Dinero Man) le gusta esto_

* * *

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Yo elegí un control que me permite cambiar de cuerpo con otra persona…

**Shadow:** ¿Por qué?

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** *Se encoge de hombros* Todo lo demás no valia la pena para elegir…

**Sonic Kurosaki:** No, ¡No es cierto! Yo tome una maquina para clonar. Gracias otra vez Tails.

**Knuckles el Equidna:** Y yo tome…bueno, no se en realidad lo que es…

**Shadow:** ¿y por qué lo tomaste?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** Porque…todo el mundo tiene las cosas buenas y este aparatito se veía genial…tiene la forma de una cabina telefónica

**Sonic Kurosaki:** ¿Qué tiene de genial una cabina telefónica?

**Amy Rose:** ¡yo tengo el mejor de todos los inventos! Es una pistola de amor! A quien sea que le apunte y dispare estará enamorada de la primera persona que vea!

**Sonic Kurosaki:** ALEJATE DE MI!

**Amy Rose:** Muy tarde, estoy frente a ti!

**Vector (Dinero Man):** yo tome una maquina donde puedo cambiar idiomas. ¡Ahora se como decir dinero en 8 idiomas diferentes!

**Shadow:** ustedes son tan raros…

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Hice cuatro clones diferentes de mi mismo, asi que no se asusten si ven mas de uno de mi! :)

**Asesina de Scourge:** ¿Por qué uno de tus clones esta fuera de mi casa vestido de mayordomo?

**Sonic Kurosaki:** Ese es Jeeves numero 1 y le dije que fuera a tu casa a tomar venganza por el cupon expirado! O crees que lo olvide?

**Carne Fresca (Ladies Man):** Ella me tiene atado en una silla en su sotano…creo que planea tirarme a un horno…después de despellejarme como a un pez…y matar a mis futuros hijos…¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME!

* * *

**Knuckles el Equidna:** Creo que ya se lo que mi aparato hace! Trae personas de otros universos al nuestro…

**Blaze Fury:** ¿Qué?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** Si, me acaba de traer a Aang el Avatar aquí…Es increíble! Esta en aire de flexion y llamando a Katara!

**Blaze Fure:** no lo se Knuckles…suena a problema…

**Knuckles el Equidna:** claro que no…Solo quiero traer a Batman aquí!

**Blaze Fury:** Smh…

**Knuckles el Equidna:** …NOOOOOOOOOO! Alejate de mi! Yo no trabajo para El Acertijo! Alguien ayúdeme! *corre hacia su casa*

* * *

**Vector (Dinero Man) –Miles (Tails) Prower:** Teirusu wa, anata no gizumo ga godosa shite imasu! Sore wa Nippon ni hikkakate iru!

**Miles (Tails) Prower: ¿**Qué? Escribe en Español por favor…

**Vector (Dinero Man):** Kirappu! Anata wa kanto wa watashi o rikai! Anata no hatsumei ga kowarete iru! Herupu!

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** Lo siento Vector pero no puedo ayudarte si ni siquiera te entiendo…

* * *

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Saldré para buscar a alguien con quien cambiar de cuerpos…pero no se…porque quisiera yo dejar este perfecto cuerpo para ir a otro?

**Silver the Hedgehog:** no me daba cuenta de lo narcisista que eras…JAMAS me casaria contigo…bueno, tal vez…

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** no te había bloqueado?

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** bueno como sea…ya se con quien podre cambiar de cuerpos…y viene hacia aca en este mismo instante…

**Knuckles el Equidna:** WOAH! PERO QUE TOSTADA FRANCESA ACABA DE PASAR!? (Ely: Asi dice yo solo traduzco :v) POR QUE MI PIEL ES BLANCA? ¿Y POR QUE ME ESTOY VIENDO A MI MISMO!? *cae a el piso*

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** He cambiado de cuerpo contigo Knuxie! No es genial?

**Knuckles el Equidna:** No! Devuelveme mi cuerpo ahora, murcielaga!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** Ven y tómalo! *Sale corriendo* Oh, Por que un hombre de negro esta siguiéndome?

**Batman:** Regresa aqui, Yo se que trabajas para El Acertijo! Robin!

**Knuckles el Equidna:** No…puedo…moverme…pecho…muy…pesado…Ayuda, me he caído y no puedo levantarme!

**Sonic Kurosaki:** Abuela! D':

* * *

**Amy Rose:** Te tengo Sonic! Eres mio ahora! *le apunta con el arma del amor*

**Sonic Kurosaki:** Noooooooo! Quiero decier, SIIIII! Te Amo Amy Rose! Te casas conmigo?

**Amy Rose:** No lo se Sonic…Dejame pensarlo…SI! Matrimonio en Facebook!

**Amy Rose **se a casado con **Sonic Kurosaki.**

_A Sonic y a otras 93,325,506,203 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

**Rouge (Ama Joyas):** ¡No trabajo para ningún Acertijo! ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Y tu también chico calvo con la flecha en la cabeza! No conozco a ningún Katara o Sokka!

**Knuckles el Equidna:** No puedo levantarme! Como puedes vivir asi mujer!? Regresa aquí y devuélveme mi cuerpo!

* * *

**Shadow** ahora esta casado con **Cream y Cheese**

**Shadow:** ¡Voy a matarte Amy! Te lo juro!

**Sonic Kurosaki:** Pon un dedo sobre mi esposa y te golpeare con una vara de hierro! Hijo o no!

**Amy Rose:** Lo siento Shadow…fue un accidente…

**Cream y Cheese:** Lo amo Sr. Shadow! ¡Nuestros hijos se llamaran Credow o Shadeam!

**Shadow:** Eso es contra la ley!

**Sonic Kurosaki:** O.o ¿Qué es lo que hiciste Ames?

**Amy Rose:** por accidente mi arma le disparo a Cream y lo primero que vio fue a Shadow…

* * *

**Espio – Sonic Kurosaki:** Sonic me preguntaba si podrias quitar tus clones mayordomos de mi propiedad…siguen riéndose de mi cuerno y como me acerco a las chicas a tratar de besarlas…no es divertido…

**Eggman Super Genio:** Ho ho ho ho ho ho! Eso es muy divertido!

**Espio:** concéntrate en perder peso, hombre gordo!

**Sonic Kurosaki: **lamento eso…tendre mas cuidado… lol

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, tambien dire que gracias a mi linda hermana Cinthya ya que ella me edito el cap, es tan linda! w_**

**_gracias por leerme! Dejen Reviews!_**


	6. El Circulo de la Vida

**Hola! Antes que nada decir que lamento tanto estar tardando tanto en actualizar, pero es que ya no puedo hacerlo como antes QmQ ahora tengo menos tiempo. Pero eso si, terminare este fic...ya falta poco! TTTnTTT**

**Como sea...Sonic y sus personajes les pertenecen a SEGA. ahora si, GOZEN!**

* * *

**Cap. VI El Circulo De La Vida.**

**Mephiles the Dark:** ¡Hahahahahahahaha!

**Shadow: **¡¿No te dije que te largaras de Facebook?! ¿Y qué es tan gracioso?

_A Sonic Kurosaki le gusta esto_

**Mephiles the Dark: ¡**Acabo de ver lo más gracioso que jamás he visto!

**Shadow: **¿Me lo dices?

**Mephiles the Dark: **Si Dr. Suess. Yo vi… ¡A una pequeña niña que callo de su bicicleta y se raspo su rodilla! Hahahaha!

**Shadow:** …

**Sonic Kurosaki: **…eso no es gracioso…

**Mephiles the Dark: **¡Es hilarante! Hahahaha ¡Ya empezó a llorar!

**Silver the Hedgehog: **¡Grosero! ¡Apuesto a que tú fuiste quien la hizo llorar en primer lugar!

**Mephiles the Dark: **No…pero fui yo quien la empujo para que callera. Hahahaha!

**Shadow:** …

**Sonic Kurosaki:** …

**Silver the Hedgehog: **…

**Eggman (Súper genio): **¡Eso es muy gracioso! Ho, ho, ho!

_A Mephiles the Dark le gusta esto_

* * *

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **Buenas noticias! Lo he arreglado todo! Ahora todos podemos entender a Vector, Knuckles regreso a su cuerpo, Batman y el Avatar regresaron a sus mundos y Sonic esta libre del efecto del arma de amor…Aunque no dejo de sentir que algo se me ha olvidado…

**Amy Rose: **No tenías que quitarme el arma del amor Tails… :'(

**Sonic Kurosaki: **Gracias hermano. :) Pero hubiese deseado que no se fueran mis clones…

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **Tenia que…Lo siento chicos…

**Rouge (Ama Joyas): **Me gusto estar en el cuerpo de Knuxie… ;)

**Knuckles el Equidna: **Estas loca, murcielaga! Estuve vomitando durante 3 horas!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas): **No actúes como si no lo hubieses disfrutado…probablemente hayas visto mi cuerpo. ;)

**Knuckles el Equidna: **O.o

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas) le gusta esto_

**Vector (Dinero Man): **Muchísimas gracias! Trate de hablar con Vainilla pero no podía dejar de hablar en japonés y ella no podía entenderme…y Charmy la convenció de que la estuve llamando gorda e insultándola! No se preocupen, ya lo arregle todo…

**Charmy Súper Híper Bee: **…en verdad tuviste que encerrarme en el horno por unas horas?

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **O.o Estoy feliz de ayudar?

**Shadow: **YO IDIOTA! Te olvidaste de mi!

**Cream y Cheese: **Shadz, podrias por favor abrir la puerta? Yo solo quiero abrazarte y besarte y…

**Shadow: **Noooooooooooo!

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **Lo siento! Sabía que había olvidado algo! Estaré allí justo ahora!

**Shadow: **Rápido! Está rompiendo la puerta!

**Sonic Kurosaki: **Haha, Recuerdo cuando pase por esto con tu madre cuando tenía tu edad…no lo rechazes…

* * *

**Nazo: **Hola Facebook!

**Shadow: **Porque todos los villanos se están uniendo a Facebook?!

**Nazo:** ¿Quien dijo que yo era un villano? No lo ha dicho Sega. Solo porque algunas personas hacen videos de mí en YouTube donde ataco a los demás no significa que sea malo. Algunas veces se han puesto a pensar…Hey, ¿tal vez Nazo es un buen chico? ¿Tal vez él quiere ayudar a Sonic y a sus amigos? Tal vez es alguien que nadie quiere entender después de todo…

**Shadow: **…no

**Nazo: **pues debiste! Me siento herido…y ofendido…y emocionalmente asustado…y herido…

**Shadow: **ya lo se…lo se…chis.

**Nazo: **estoy esperando…

**Shadow: …**el que?

**Nazo: **por mi disculpa, por supuesto.

**Shadow: **Hmph…supongo que seguirás esperando porque no me disculpare de nada. No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.

**Nazo: **y que con mis sentimientos y con lo que me juzgaste? Alguna vez me preguntaste si yo era un villano?

**Shadow: **eres un villano?

**Nazo: **Por supuesto.

**Shadow: **O.o …me hiciste gastar cinco preciosos minutos de mi vida en discutir contigo porque te sentiste mal al decirte villano cuando en realidad si lo eras?!

**Nazo: **si, pero ese no es el punto…el punto es que me juzgaste!

* * *

**Sonic Kurosaki **ha cambiado su nombre a **Sonic (The Blue Bluer).**

**Seguidores: **Al Fin!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **…Y quienes son ustedes?

* * *

**Rouge (Ama Joyas): **LMS y publicare un corazón en su perfil.

_A Carne Fresca (Ladies Man) y a otras 3,385,926,21 personas les gusta esto._

**Knuckles el Equidna: **Estoy confundido…

**Rouge (Ama Joyas): **Por qué knuxie?

**Knuckles el Equidna: **Por cómo diablos tienes tantos likes cuando el límite de amigos es de 5,000.

_A 48 personas les gusta esto._

* * *

**Big Cat: **Perdi a Froggy otra vez…

**Charmy Súper Híper Bee: **Facebook en serio necesita un botón de a nadie le interesa…

_A 71 personas les gusta esto._

* * *

**Knuckles el Equidna **ahora está soltero.

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas) y a otras 35 personas les gusta esto._

**Rouge (Ama Joyas): **;)

**Knuckles el Equidna: **No me guiñes el ojo, vampiresa!

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **;)

**Knuckles el Equidna: **…

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Que? A no puedo guiñarle a mi abuela cuando quiera acaso?

* * *

**Knuckles el Equidna **a bloqueado a **Sonic (The Blue Bluer)** aka su abuela.

_A Shadow le gusta esto._

* * *

**Silver the Hedgehog: **No importa cuántas veces vea El Rey León, siempre tendrá el mismo efecto en mí… :'(

_A 18 personas les gusta esto._

**Blaze Fury: **Estas bromeando? Ya eres un hombre!

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Pero…Mufasa…

**Blaze Fury: **es una película de Disney!

**Silver the Hedgehog: **No se tu Blaze pero Mufasa es como un padre para mi…

**Blaze Fury: **O.o

**Silver the Hedgehog: ***se seca las lágrimas* Yo siempre recordare a Mufasa! *camina hacia la puerta*

**Blaze Fury: **A dónde vas?

**Silver the Hedgehog: **A retar a Scar y a convertirme en el verdadero rey que soy! Vendrás conmigo, Nala?

**Blaze Fury: **…largo de mi casa…

_A Sonic (The Blue Bluer) y a otras 5 personas les gusta esto._

* * *

**Mega Omega: **Caja cuadrada. Pizza redonda. Porciones triangulares. Estoy confundido…

_A 271 personas les gusta esto._

* * *

**Eggman (Super Genio):** me tome un Red Bull y aun no tengo alas…

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Tal vez tienes alas pero no soportan tu peso.

**Manic Maniaco: **ESO DOLIO!

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Eso significa que…

**Manic maniaco: **No puedes venir a mis fiestas…

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Como es que me cortaste aquí en Facebook…?

* * *

**Charmy Súper Híper Bee: **estuve buscando en Facebook personas que se llamen Hontas, solo porque creí que sería genial…poke a hontas. (Tal vez los que hablen inglés entiendan…)

_A Amy Rose y a otras 90 personas les gusta esto._

* * *

**Amy Rose: **Para los hombres que piensan que el lugar de la mujer es en la cocina, recuerden, allí es donde los cuchillos se guardan…

_A Shadow y a otras 1,000 personas les gusta esto._

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer) – Shadow: **Hijo…tu madre y yo pensamos que es tiempo de tener "la charla" contigo…

**Shadow: **…mi madre? …la charla?

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Si…tú sabes…las aves y las abejas…

**Shadow: **lo que quieres es perder más huesos?

**Knuckles el Equidna: **jamás entenderé porque les llaman las aves y las abejas…es como una relación que en verdad no funcionara…

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Cierto, estuve pensando lo mismo…mejor lo llamare leones y osos o algo como eso…

**Knuckles el Equidna: **No…no, creo que eso podría asustar a los niños…especialmente a los que tengan gran imaginación…

_A Blaze Fury, Espio y a otras 15 personas les gusta esto._

**Shadow: **Lárguense de mi perfil idiotas!

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **No hasta que te explique cómo es que se hacen los bebes…Lol

* * *

**Shadow **ha bloqueado a **Sonic (The Blue Blur) **aka su padre.

* * *

**Silver the Hedgehog – Blaze Fury:** Nala, donde estás?

**Blaze Fury: **Mi nombre es Blaze!

**Silver the Hedgehog: **No huyas de tu futuro!

_A Sonic (The Blue Bluer) y a otras 4 personas les gusta esto._

* * *

**Carne Fresca (Ladies Man) **ha cambiado su nombre a **Apenas Vivo (Ladies Man).**

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **Como es que siempre mantienes el nombre de "Ladies Man" al final de tu nombre, Scourge?

**Apenas Vivo (Ladies Man): **Porque siempre seré el chico de las damas sin importar la situación.

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **Siempre?

**Apenas Vivo (Ladies Man): **Siempre. Desde que era un bebe, yo tenia a todas las pequeñas niñas a mi alrededor dándome sus crayones y sus baberos…y aun cuando fuera viejo en un hogar de ancianos, tendre a todas las señoras dándome sus tanques de oxigeno y sillas de ruedas…

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **LOL

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **O.o

**Apenas Vivo (Ladies Man): **Y ahora que lo pienso, aun cuando no soy mas que un cadáver…voy a tener a todas las demás muertas dándome sus huesos y suciedad…

_A 700 Personas les gusta esto._

* * *

**Vector (Dinero Man) – Vainilla Rabbit: **Estas ocupada este sábado?

**Vainilla Rabbit: **En realidad iba a ir a recoger algunas fresas…Por qué?

**Vector (Dinero Man): **No hay razón…Quisieras un poco de compañía?

**Vainilla Rabbit: **Claro, seria lindo. Gracias Vector.

**Vector (Dinero Man): **No hay problema. :)

**Charmy Súper Híper Bee: **Vector, eres tan cursi!

_A 29 personas les gusta esto._

* * *

**A Vector (Dinero Man) **le gusta Estrangular abejas, Golpeando abejas y otras 12 páginas que demuestran su frustración con Charmy.

* * *

**Chris Thormdyke – Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Tu eres mi héroe!

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **…Gracias…otra vez…

**Chris Thormdyke: **De nada! Solo quiero que sepas que tú eres mi ídolo!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Eso me quedo más que claro cuando escribiste en mi muro "tu eres mi ídolo"…23 veces…

**Knuckles el Equidna: **Lol

**Chris Thormdyke: **Cuando vamos a pasar el rato?

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer):** preguntare de nuevo…No tienes algún amigo humano?

_A 23 personas les gusta esto._

* * *

**Super Mario – Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Sonic!

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Seep?

**Super Mario: **se supone que debes responderme "Mario!" recuerdas?

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Oh, es el "Yo Mama" de nuevo verdad?

**Super Mario: **see…no lo marcaste en tu calendario?

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer):** no, lo olvide esta vez…podemos posponerlo?

**Super Mario: **En serio? Estuve esperando por este día para esto…

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Lo sé, lo siento…pero no estoy preparado para nada…

**Super Mario: **Bien, supongo que puedo ir a salvar a Peach otra vez o algo…

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Gracias, te debo una…Peach fue secuestrada de nuevo, eh?

**Super Mario: **See y esta vez por Donkey Kong…

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **sigo tratando de imaginar cómo rayos ella está en el primer lugar para ser secuestrada por un mono…

**Super Mario:** Deje de hacerme esa pregunta hace mucho tiempo Sonic…hace mucho tiempo…

_A Super Luigi y a Donkey Kong les gusta esto._

* * *

**Espio: **Ese momento incomodo cuando te metes en la camioneta y no hay caramelos…

_A Miles (Tails) Prower y a otras 135 personas les gusta esto._

**Amy Rose: **Si, eso puede llegar a ser muy incómodo.

* * *

**Shadow **ahora está soltero.

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas) y a otras 1,294,867,103,549 personas les gusta esto._

**Shadow: **aparte de Rouge, quienes son las otras personas que le dieron Like a mi publicación?

**ShadowFan8925: **CASATE CONMIGO!

**ShadowLittleSecret294: **Estaremos juntos por siempre…y siempre…y siempre…

**ShadowLover4821: **Te Amo! Te Amo! Te Amo Muchísimo!

**ShadowFutureWifey312: **Quiero desnudar a tus hijos!

**Shadow: **O.o

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Como es que mi hijo tiene tantas señoritas? Yo quiero a alguien que desnude a mis hijos!

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Amy Rose:** Te Amo Sonikku! Me casare contigo y yo desnudare tus hijos! Y estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre!

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer):** Ummm…Nadie más? Donde esta SonicFan8925? Donde esta SonicLittleSecret294? Donde esta SonicLover4821? Donde esta SonicFutureWifey312?

**Amy Rose: **Todas han sido usadas por mi…excepto SonicLittleSecret294…

**SonicLittleSecret294:** Esa la use yo…hasta que me di cuenta que Shadow era muchísimo mejor! Te amare por siempre Shadz!

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Golpe bajo…golpe bajo…

_A Vector (Dinero Man) y a Mega Omega les gusta esto._

**Amy Rose: **No te preocupes Sonic! Yo siempre estaré aquí para desnudar tus hijos!

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer):** Nadie más? Tanto me odian? Y que con mi ex –esposa Rouge?

**Rouge (Ama Joyas): **Tal vez cuando desnude a los bebes de Knuckles…Lol

**Knuckles el Equidna:** ESTAS LOCA SI CREES QUE TE DEJARE TOCAR MIS HIJOS!

_A Shadow le gusta esto_

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer): **Pueden pasar años sabiendo lo obstinada que es la abuela…Blaze?

**Silver the Hedgehog: **lo siento Sonic, Nala será la que tendrá mis hijos…estamos comprometidos.

**Blaze Fury: **Deja de llamarme asi! Yo no te daré ningún hijo!

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Pero…el circulo de la vida…

_A Sonic (The Blue Bluer) le gusta esto_

**Blaze Fury: **Te lo advierto Silver…deja todas estas tonterías o descubrirás la razón por la que mi nombre en Facebook recibe el nombre de Blaze FURY. (furia)

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Llamame por mi verdadero nombre por favor…Simba…

**Amy Rose: **Yo siempre estare aquí para ti Sonic…

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer):** *suspiro* supongo que no tengo otra opción…

**Amy Rose: **Genial! Empecemos justo ahora!

**Sonic (The Blue Bluer):** Que? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

**Holis e.e**

**Ñee espero y os haya gustado, otra vez, lamento tardar, tanto aqui como en las demas historias. Pero cuando me quedo sin la pinche inspiracion las ideas vuelan en mi mente y es por eso que aparecen tantos One -Shot TTnTT**

**Bueno. No se si deciros esto pero...el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo...la autora jamas lo continuo y me dijo que ya no lo iba a continuar! TTmTT asi que lo siento...**

**Bueno. Dejen Reviews! TTT^TTT**


	7. Informacion Basica FINAL

**Hola, bueno, pues aqui estamos. El capitulo final del mas gracioso fic que haya escrito jamas :'D**_**  
**_

**Lamento si se decepcionan, pero no lo escribi yo, solo lo traduzco TnT igual, espero y les guste. GOZEN! **

* * *

**_Capítulo 7: Información Básica_**

**Info. Básica: Knuckles el Equidna**

**-Frase: **"Amo las uvas"

**-Sexo:** Masculino

**-Interesado en:** Mujeres

**-Estado:** Soltero

**Amigos: **235

**Sobre Mi: **Soy el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra en Ángel Island y el ultimo de mi rey.

**Personas Que Me Inspiran:** Mis ancestros

**Familia: Sonic (The Blue Blur) **[Nieto] y **Shadow **[Bis –nieto]

**-Actividades:** Cuidar la Esmeralda Maestra, golpear cosas**, **volar sin motor, derrotar a Eggman.

**-Paginas: **Equidnas Rules, El clan de Knuckles, La fuerza es mejor que la Velocidad, Knuckles Arriba de Sonic, Las Rastas son Asombrosas, Las uvas saben genial.

**-Musica:** Cualquiera de mis canciones, Britney Spears, Beyonce, Eminem.

**-Libros:** Girls: For Dummies, How to Beat Sonic: For Dummies

**-Television:** Animal Planet, ICarly!, The Golden Girls, Seinfeld

**-Juegos: **Halo, Dios de la Guerra, Dragon Ball Z, Wii Sports

* * *

**Info. Básica: Shadow**

**-Frase: **"Déjenme Solo"

**-Sexo: **Masculino

**-Interesado en: **Armas

**-Estado: **Soltero y no buscando a nadie.

**Amigos: **842

**Sobre Mí: **No me importa

**Personas Que Me Inspiran: **María

**Familia: Sonic (The Blue Blur) **[Padre], **Knuckles el Equidna **[Bis –abuela], **Rouge (Ama Joyas) **[Hermana], **Mega Omega **[Hermano]

**-Actividades: **Pelear, Disparar cosas, golpear cosas, golpear a Eggman, Llorar por María, actuar gótico, ejecutar cosas…COMO EL JEFE

**-Paginas: **Armas y Pistolas, María regresa, Estoy tan Fresco y Caliente que te congelo cuando te miro y estornudo, La Forma de Vida Suprema, Sonic Apesta.

**-Música: **Crush 40, Música Gótica, Lincoln Park, Miley Cyrus

**-Libros: **Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible, Twilight – Breaking Dawn, Harry Potter.

**-Peliculas: **Sin City, Twilight, Bajo la Misma Estrella, Law Abiding Citizens

**-Television: **Limpio y en Orden, Noticias Canal 10

**-Games: **Los juegos son una pérdida de tiempo…

* * *

**Info. Básica: Amy Rose**

**Frase: **"Te Amo Sonic!"

**-Sexo: **Femenino

**-Interedada En: **Sonic

**-Estado: **Casada

**Amigos: **379

**Sobre Mí: **Me encanta el rosa y Sonic! Especialmente Sonic! Vamos a casarnos algún dia! Asi que…ATRÁS FANGIRLS Y HACKERS! *Saca su Piko Piko Hammer*

**Personas Que Me Inspiran: **El amor de mi vida, Sonic

**Familia: Sonic (The Blue Blur) **[Esposo], **Cream y Cheese** [Hermana]

**-Actividades: **Seguir a Sonic, respirar el mismo aire que Sonic, Golpear personas, ver Tera Jerkers, comer helado, salir con mis amigos

**-Paginas: **Sonic Fan Club, Piko Piko Hammer Time, Rosa y Mas Rosa, Hot Buffalo Chicken Wings, Tomar medidas desesperadas.

**-Musica: **Adele y Taylor Swift

**-Libros: **Libros de Stephen King

**-Peliculas: **La Propuesta, Amor y Basketball, High School Musical

**-Television: **Jerser Shore, La serie animada de Batman, Parental Control

**-Juegos: **Dance Dance Revolution, Monopoly, Girar la botella.

* * *

**Info. Basica: Rouge (Ama Joyas)**

**Frase:** "Oh…Brillante"

**-Sexo: **No gracias, demasiado no es bueno ;)

**-Interesada en: **Chicos Guapos y Joyas

**-Estado: **Soltera pero no por mucho

**Amigos: **3468

**Sobre Mi:** Que puedo decir? Soy una ladrona de joyas y soy buena en eso. Dirijo mi propio Club y hago mis propias cosas…

**Personas Que Me inspiran: **No tengo a nadie que me inspire

**Familia: Shadow **[Hermano], **Mega Omega **[Hermano]

**-Actividades: **Volar, Robar, comprar, verme bien, coquetearle a Knuckles, Detener a Eggman

**-Paginas: **Rouge Fan Club 1, Rouge Fan Club 2, Rouge Fan Club 3, Rouge Fan Club 7, Rouge Fan Club 13, Hermosas Joyas

**-Musica: **Cualquier cosa suena bien

**-Libros: **No leo casi nada…tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer

**-Peliculas: **AntiTrust

**-Television: **Seinfeld, Saturday Night Live, Limpio y en Orden SVU

**-Juegos: **No tengo tiempo para juegos…

* * *

**Info. Basica: Miles (Tails) Prower**

**Frase: **"Yo lo reparo!"

**-Sexo: **Masculino

**-Interesado en:** Mujeres

**-Estado: **Soltero

**Amigos: **129

**Sobre Mi: **Hola, Soy Miles pero todos me llaman Tails. Soy un inventor y me gusta ayudar a mi mejor amigo Sonic the Hedgehog a pelear contra Eggman.

**Personas Que Me Inspiran: **Sonic y mis amigos

**Familia: Sonic (The Blue Blur) **[Hermano]

**-Actividades: **Inventar, volar, ayudar, estudiar, sacar buenas notas, leer

**-Paginas: **Ellos dicen Nerds pero nosotros decimos Inteligentes, Compañeros, Intentar cosas nuevas, conocer mas personas, Los Nerds Conquistaran al Mundo

**-Musica: **Pues…Beethoven suena bien

**-Libros: **Libros Severos, Amo leer!

**-Peliculas: **La historia de Bill Gates

**-Television: **Las Kardashians, The Bachelors, Nickelodeon, Los Simpsons.

**-Juegos: **Los video juegos no me gustan mucho…

* * *

**Info. Basica: Silver (Simba)**

**Frase: **"Quiero ya ser el rey"

**-Sexo: **Masculino

**-Interesado en:** Nala (Blaze)

**-Estado: **Comprometido

**Amigos: **337

**Sobre Mi: **Fui engañado por mi tio olvidando quien soy yo…pero ya no mas…Soy el hijo de Mufasa y yo reclamare mi trono!

**Personas Que Me Inspiran: **Mufasa, Sarabi, Los grandes reyes, Rafiki y Nala

**Familia: Mufasa **[Padre], **Scar **[Tio], **Sarabi **[Madre], **Nala** [Prometida]

**-Actividades: **Vivir la vida al máximo, cantando canciones geniales y asombrosas, jugar por allí.

**-Paginas: **El Rey León, Agitando mi cabeza, Tengo el Rugido de un León, Moviendo cosas con la mente, Odio a Iblis

**-Musica: **El Rey León Soundtrack, Michael Jackson

**-Libros: **Ho hay tiempo para leer

**-Peliculas: **El Rey Leon 1 y 2, Rapido y Furioso, El Mago de Oz, Dumbo

**-Television: **Cheers, Rachel Ray, Frasier, Lie to Me

**-Juegos:** Dios de la Guerra, Mass Effect, Final Fantasy

* * *

**Info. Basica: Blaze Fury**

**Frase: "**Alguna vez has sentido el fuego por tu piel? Te gustaría sentirlo?"

**-Sexo: **Femenino

**-Interesado en: **Hombres

**-Estado: **Soltera

**Amigos: **417

**Sobre Mi: **Se controlar el fuego, así que cuídate…

**Personas Que Me Inspiran: **Nadie

**Familia: **No Tengo

**-Actividades: **Quemar cosas, resolver problemas, estar sola, detener a Iblis…

**-Paginas:** Fuego, Las bolas de aire apestan, Quema Baby Quema, Morado Manda

**-Musica: **Cualquier cosa esta bien

**-Libros: **A Child Called It, How to get rid of Hairballs: For Dummies

**-Peliculas: **X –Men, The Silver Surfer

**-Television: **Cualquier cosa esta bien…

**-Juegos: **No hay tiempo para juegos

* * *

**Info. Basica: Cream y Cheese**

**Frase: **"Vamos a hacer amigos"

**-Sexo: **Femenino

**-Interesado en: **Chaos

**-Estado: **Soltera

**Amigos: **73

**Sobre Mi: **Amo a Cheese! Es muy divertido!

**Personas Que Me Inspiran: **Mi mama y Tails y Sonic y todos mis amigos

**Familia: Amy Rose **[Hermana], **Vainilla Rabbit **[Madre]

**-Actividades: **Jugar con Cheese, Tener diversión, Salir con Amy, Ayudar a salvar el dia

**-Paginas: **Los Chaos Son Geniales, Amo a todo el mundo

**-Musica: **Hannah Montana

**-Libros: **Los libros del Dr. Suess, There's a Wocket in my Pocket

**-Peliculas: **Gato en el Sombrero

**-Television: **Barney, Teletubies, Rugrats, Looney Tunes

**-Juegos: **Uno

* * *

_"Okay, una actualización muy corta…además de que no es igual al resto…me he empezado a sentir mal por estar haciéndolos esperar por mi actualización pero tratare que sean como el resto pronto. Mis disculpas si esto no es gracioso, pero el siguiente capítulo lo será… :) Así que les deseo un Feliz Año 2012!"_

**Las últimas palabras de la Autora TuT hable con ella y la verdad se disculpó al decirme que ya no habrían más capítulos porque esta historia tendrá que quedarse así. Claro, que si en algún futuro decide continuarlo yo no dudare en seguir traduciéndolo, y las mismas palabras de ella son las mías, que aparte de corto no es tan gracioso, así que mil disculpas si no es el final que se esperaban D': Por cierto, aquí unas palabras por parte de ella hacia todos ustedes.**

_"Así que…tienes algo que decir? Pondré tu nombre al final :')"_

_":D Claro!_

_Solo quisiera decir que muchas gracias por leer y estoy más que feliz de saber que los hemos hecho reír. Así que una ronda de aplausos para Ely The Hedgehog por hacer este grandioso trabajo al traducir esto al Español. Todos ustedes son asombrosos! Gracias de nuevo! ~RachieFly._

_Gracias De Nuevo Ely! :)"_

**_Gracias a todos ustedes por leernos! Espero y les haya gustado y gracias por seguir conmigo desde el inicio, y los que no, pues gracias por estar en el final x3. Los Quiero! _**

**_(*Al menos no es un final indeciso*) Dejen Reviews! Adios!_**


End file.
